Dark Side of the Moon
by Sparrowflower
Summary: Dawnclan, Duskclan, and Mountainclan have been at peace for many moons. However, a prophecy from a stranger foretells troubling times ahead. "At the dawn of the full moon, one will be born who holds the power of life and death with the touch of her heart, but with such power comes a terrible price." Will the threat from the mountains prove too strong for Moonpaw to defeat?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Three cats crouched around a pool of water, their fur shining with starlight. Their pelts bristled as they gazed at the still water. Colors flashed across the pool's surface, brief snatches of a battle yet to come. Faint sounds of fighting were carried on a breeze that ruffled the water, causing ripples to disturb the images below. After a moment, the pool faded to a normal pale blue-black, leaving no trace of the violence that had been shown upon its surface. The three cats were silent for a moment.

Then, a tom stood and twisted to smooth his ruffled fur. "Well," he meowed. "Do we know when this battle will occur?"

The cat to his left shook her silver head. "No, only that it is fast approaching."

The last cat, a slender black she-cat, rose to her paws and mewed, "Is there anything we can do to stop it? A battle like this will destroy the clans!" Her companions stayed silent, unable to answer.

The trio jumped as a new voice sounded. "There is a way," it said, deep and slow. The tom and she-cats turned to face the newcomer.

"Greetings, wise one," they murmured. The new cat, a tom, stepped into the clearing. His fur was midnight black, and he was only visible by the stars that outlined his form.

"Will you tell us how we can save our clans?" begged the silver she-cat. The dark tom was quiet for so long that it seemed like he would not speak at all. Then, he waved his tail at the pool, and a new image filled its surface, one of a cat whose eyes shone with a combination of love, pain, and a determination so great it seemed as if it would incinerate everything in sight. After a moment, the pool cleared with a splash of red and black.

The black tom sat and wrapped his tail around his paws. "This cat is the only hope of the clans. But such power comes at a cost. How far are you willing to go to save the clans?"

The three cats exchanged glances, and the black she-cat replied, "As far as we must."

The black tom's grey eyes flashed as he dipped his head. "So be it. When the time comes, this cat will be able to stop the battle." His voice shifted, and in a rasping, eerie monotone, he mewed,

" _At the dawn of the full moon, one will be born who holds the power of life and death with the touch of her heart, but with such power comes a terrible price._ "

In a whirl of wind and motion, the black tom vanished, leaving the three starry warriors wondering, _What have we done?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _I have published this story before, but in pieces and incomplete. I have dove back in to editing and writing, so I want to release a each chapter of the story individually, and eventually post the entire thing. Reviews are always welcome, and help motivate me to finish the story completely._


	2. Allegiences

Allegiances

 **DAWNCLAN**

LEADER

 **EAGLESTAR -** tall white tom; father to Moonpaw and Glacierpaw; mate to Darkfrost

 **APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW**

DEPUTY

 **LICHENPELT -** quiet, pale grey long-haired tom with green eyes; father to Minkkit, Hailkit, Lionkit, Applekit, Willowpaw, and Vixenpaw; mate to Hollywhisker and Sparrowflower*

 **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

 **ICEPOOL -** pretty white and grey-blue dappled she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, BERRYLEAF**

WARRIORS

 **CLOUDFUR -** white and grey tom; father to Aspenpaw and Heatherpaw*; mate to Redwing*

 **APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW**

 **YELLOWCLAW -** yellow tabby tom; mate to Bluepetal

 **APPRENTICE, ASPENPAW**

 **FIRECLAW -** long-haired orange tabby tom

 **DAPPLESHADOW -** beautiful brown and black she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, GLACIERPAW**

 **PINEFUR -** dark grey tom with white ears and paws; mate to Shimmerstorm; father of Squirrelkit, Flamepaw, Tawnypaw, and Marshpaw

 **JADEFLOWER -** pale blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, VIXENPAW**

 **BLUEPETAL -** long-haired blue-grey she-cat; mate to Yellowclaw

 **DARKFROST -** black she-cat with a white star on her chest; mother to Glacierpaw and Moonpaw; mate to Eaglestar

 **TALONFUR -** long-haired brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

 **OPALFLAME -** pale grey she-cat with orange tabby patches

 **APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

 **OWLEYES -** brown tom with white rings around his eyes

 **RAINSPLASH -** grey and black tom; mate to Snowfeather; father to Acornkit, Quailkit, and Mousekit

 **THISTLEFLOWER -** pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and white paws

QUEENS

 **SNOWFEATHER -** white queen with bright green eyes; mate to Rainsplash

 **ACORNKIT -** pure black tom kit with brown dorsal stripe

 **MOUSEKIT -** dusky brown she-kit

 **QUAILKIT -** pale grey she-kit with white patches

 **HOLLYWHISKER -** light brown queen; mate to Lichenpelt

 **MINKKIT -** white tom kit

 **HAILKIT -** pale grey tom kit

 **LIONKIT -** yellow tabby tom kit with white patches

 **APPLEKIT -** soft white she-kit with tabby and tortoiseshell patches; light green eyes

 **SHIMMERSTORM -** silver queen; mate to Pinefur

 **SQUIRRELKIT -** orange and white tabby she-kit

APPRENTICES

 **MOONPAW -** black she-cat with a white crescent on her flank with green eyes

 **GLACIERPAW -** sturdy pale grey tom with blue eyes

 **ASPENPAW -** brown speckled tom with emerald eyes

 **BERRYLEAF -** small long-haired cream-colored tom

 **WILLOWPAW -** light cream-colored she-cat

 **VIXENPAW -** dark cream-colored she-cat

 **FLAMEPAW -** bright orange tom

 **TAWNYPAW -** tawny colored she-cat with amber eyes

 **MARSHPAW -** grey-brown tom

ELDERS

 **FERNPELT -** once pretty silver tabby she-cat

 **ONE-EAR -** brown and black tabby tom; lost an ear in a dog attack; formally known as Mosspine

 **HEAVYCLAW -** stocky brown tom

 **...**

 **DUSKCLAN**

LEADER

 **SURFSTAR -** blue-grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

DEPUTY

 **WINDRUSH -** white long-haired tom with bright blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, REEDPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

 **SANDFIRE -** tan tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

 **APPRENTICE, TEALPAW**

WARRIORS

 **SHELLCLAW -** black tom with amber eyes; mate to Clearheart

 **APPRENTICE, BUBBLEPAW**

 **SILVERSTORM -** silver she-cat with a black tail-tip

 **APPRENTICE, REDPAW**

 **CLEARHEART -** white she-cat with long whiskers; mate to Shellclaw

 **ASHTOOTH -** dusky brown tom with black paws; mate to Seaflower; father of Stormkit, Echokit*, and Whitekit

 **MISTYFLOWER -** pale brown she-cat with pale green eyes

 **MUDPELT -** dark brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, JUMPPAW**

 **THUNDERBLAZE -** yellow long-haired tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, WHIRLPAW**

 **GRASSWHISKER -** grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **KELPSTRIPE -** white tom with a light brown dorsal stripe; mate to Amberblaze; father of Foamkit

QUEENS

 **CINDERMIST -** fluffy grey and white queen; mate to Tigerwhisker*

 **SHREWKIT -** light grey tom kit

 **HAWKKIT -** brown and black tabby tom kit

 **SEAFLOWER -** tortoiseshell queen with amber eyes; mate to Ashtooth

 **WHITEKIT -** mostly white she-kit with brown and ginger patches

 **STORMKIT -** dark grey and black tom kit

 **AMBERBLAZE -** fluffy orange queen; mate to Kelpstripe

 **FOAMKIT –** pale ginger she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes

APPRENTICES

 **WHIRLPAW -** small fluffy grey tabby she-cat

 **JUMPPAW -** long-legged brown tom with amber eyes

 **REEDPAW -** black and white tom

 **BUBBLEPAW -** white she-cat with light blue eyes

 **REDPAW -** ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **TEALPAW -** light grey tom with blue-green eyes

ELDERS

 **LOSTFOOT -** three-legged dark grey tom; lost a leg in a dog attack; forced to retire early, formally known as Starlingflight

 **GOLDENFLAME -** once beautiful golden queen; oldest cat in all the clans; very poor hearing

 **LITTLEFUR -** spiky-furred black tom

 **GREYCLOUD -** grey and white dappled tom

 **...**

 **MOUNTAINCLAN**

LEADER

 **CLIFFSTAR -** grey speckled brown tom; father of Nightkit and Spiderkit; mate to Crowpetal

DEPUTY

 **STONEPELT -** black tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

 **LILYHEART -** white she-cat with brown patches

WARRIORS

 **TAWNYHEART -** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **STAGFUR -** brown tom covered with white speckles; mate to Brightpool

 **LIGHTFUR -** silver tom with green eyes

 **MELODYFLAME -** black she-cat with green eyes; former rogue "Melody"

 **APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

 **RABBITFOOT -** light grey tom; father of Riverkit and Rainkit; mate to Sagewhisker

 **BRIGHTPOOL -** tortoiseshell she-cat; mate to Stagfur

 **SKYFLOWER -** pure white fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, TALONPAW**

 **FLICKERSTORM -** tan tabby tom with amber eyes; father of Cloudkit, Summitkit, Minnowkit, and Sunkit; mate to Tansyflower

 **POLKACLAW -** stocky grey tom; former rogue "Polka"

 **RAVENFLIGHT -** slender black she-cat with sky blue eyes

QUEENS

 **TANSYFLOWER -** blue-grey queen; mate to Flickerstorm

 **CLOUDKIT -** fluffy white tom kit with green eyes

 **SUMMITKIT -** small dark grey tom kit with sky blue eyes

 **MINNOWKIT -** slender tan tabby she-kit with amber eyes

 **SUNKIT -** tan tabby tom kit with green eyes

 **CROWPETAL -** grey queen with yellow eyes; mate to Cliffstar

 **NIGHTKIT -** black she-kit with a white paw

 **SPIDERKIT -** black tom-kit with a white paw

 **SAGEWHISKER -** brown tabby queen; mate to Rabbitfoot

 **RIVERKIT -** light brown tabby tom kit with dark blue eyes

 **RAINKIT -** grey and brown speckled tom kit with green eyes

APPRENTICES

 **PEBBLEPAW -** grey and black tom with blue eyes

 **ICEPAW -** silver she-cat with ice blue eyes

 **TALONPAW -** black tom with dark grey eyes

ELDERS

 **CAVEWHISPER -** former medicine cat; retired; dark grey tom with cloudy pale blue eyes

 **BROOKFEATHER -** brown and white she-cat

 **ARROWCLAW -** brown tom with a black dorsal stripe


	3. 1 - Ceremony

1 - Ceremony

Moonkit's eyes narrowed at her littermate. "I'm going to get you, Glacierkit!" she growled.

"You can try!" retorted the pale grey kit, flicking his tail back and forth. Unable to resist her brother's challenge, Moonkit jumped forward onto Glacierkit's back. He rolled, and Moonkit found herself pinned by his heavy paws. Due to her smaller size, Moonkit was unable to break free. Glacierkit had been watching the apprentices scuffle in the grass and had learned a trick or two.

"Not fair!" she squeaked. "Willowpaw taught you that one."

Glacierkit purred happily. "Did I do it right?"

Moonkit rolled her eyes. "Get up, you furball. You've bruised me from nose to tail." Glacierkit rolled off her and she immediately leaped at him again.

They tumbled in the dirt for a few minutes until their mother, Darkfrost, called them back to the nursery. "Look at you two!" she exclaimed. "I just gave you a bath. Now I have to wash you both again."

The kits groaned. "But Darkfrost-"

She interrupted, saying, "We wouldn't want you looking like a pair of rogues for your apprentice ceremony, would we?"

Moonkit tilted her head, considering. "Well... I guess not," she conceded.

Darkfrost purred and scooped up Glacierkit. She carried him into the nursery, despite his squeaks of protest. "Mom, I'm too old to be carried! I'm not a kit anymore!" he complained.

"You'll always be my kit, even when you're a warrior, little Glacierkit," Darkfrost murmured from the nursery.

Moonkit turned away and looked about the clearing before it was her turn for a wash. Suddenly tiny claws dug into her tail. She whipped her head around, only to see three kits stalking her long black tail. The biggest, Acornkit, had fastened his claws into it and was clinging on, even as Moonkit flicked it back and forth. His sisters, Mousekit and Quailkit, watched with wide eyes. Moonkit purred. "You should show more respect to a soon-to-be apprentice," she said sternly.

Acornkit froze, as if he were surprised that he got caught. Moonkit growled playfully and dropped into a hunter's crouch. Acornkit squealed and tripped over his own paws in his haste to get back to the nursery. "Snowfeather, Snowfeather! The warrior growled at me!"

Moonkit puffed out her chest with pride. Acornkit thought she was a warrior! A deep voice sounded behind her, "You shouldn't scare your clanmates like that, my daughter."

Moonkit looked over her shoulder to see her father, Eaglestar, standing over her. "Eaglestar! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare Acornkit. I was just playing," she explained, scuffing her paws.

"I know you meant no harm, my dear, but Acornkit is still very young, and he doesn't really know you yet," reassured the tall white warrior. "Why don't you go play with Willowpaw or Aspenpaw?" Moonkit's tail shot up and, after saying goodbye to her father, she padded over to where the apprentices were sunbathing outside their den, which was sheltered beneath the branches of a low-growing cyprus tree.

Willowpaw and her sister, Vixenpaw, were sharing tongues after taking the sunhigh patrol together. Moonkit let her gaze drift to where Marshpaw and Flamepaw were circling each other in a mock battle while their sister, Tawnypaw, watched from the shade of a fern. Only one apprentice, Aspenpaw, was missing. _He's probably off by himself again,_ sighed Moonkit.

Aspenpaw's sister, Heatherpaw, had been killed by a fox a moon ago. Before her death, Aspenpaw had been the most energetic apprentice in the clan. But without his sister, he had grown cold and distant. Not even his father, Cloudfur, could bring him out of his misery. The only one Aspenpaw confided in was Moonkit. They were the best of friends, and had been since they were both kits in the nursery. Even though he was older than her, he had always helped her and been there for her. He even taught her the basic hunting crouch when he learned it from his mentor, Yellowclaw. Now they would finally be denmates again and she could make him happy whenever he was really down. Or try to, at least.

Before Moonkit could ask if one of the apprentices wanted to play, her mother appeared out of the nursery, followed by a clean and grumbling Glacierkit. As Glacierkit spotted the two apprentices in mock combat, his eyes sparkled and he began to dart over to them. Darkfrost caught him with her front paw and pulled him back. "Oh no, you don't," she warned. "You'll stay put while I clean your sister. Hopefully _she_ won't try to hide behind Hollywhisker and her newborns."

Moonkit purred at the thought of Hollywhisker's litter. The kits had appeared sickly when they were first born, but after a wash and some milk, they were mewling and exploring, like all newborns do. There were four total: three toms and a she-kit. The toms were named Minkkit, Hailkit, and Lionkit, and the she-kit was named Applekit. Moonkit especially liked Applekit, with her soft white fur with tabby and tortoiseshell patches. Her eyes were light green, just like her father's. Lichenpelt was deputy of Dawnclan, and had long pale grey fur that he always keeps perfectly clean. He was a quiet cat, but when he did speak, everyone listened.

Moonkit followed her mother into the nursery and was greeted by a loud mewling. "I'm hungry!" Lionkit cried. "Me too!" "Me three!" "I'm hungry too!" echoed his littermates. "Come and eat, my kits," sighed Hollywhisker. She sounded tired, noticed Moonkit.

"Is she okay?" whispered Moonkit to her mother.

"Yes, my dear. Having kits takes all of your energy," replied Darkfrost.

Moonkit puffed out her chest, mewing, "I'm never having kits. I want to be a warrior all the time!"

Darkfrost began to wash her after saying, "That's a choice you and your mate will make when you're older, dear. Now hold still, and let me get your fur shining."

Moonkit sat still while her mother licked her clean, but her mind was working. _Would I want a mate that I'd always be making lovey eyes at?_ Her nose wrinkled with distaste. _No way_.

When Darkfrost was finished washing her, the two of them returned to the clearing. Glacierkit was fidgeting outside the nursery. "When is the ceremony?" he asked.

Darkfrost glanced at where the sun was touching the distant mountains. "Any time now, my kits." Moonkit glanced around the clan and suddenly was swallowed up by anxiousness. Would she remember the words? What if she tripped? What if she got sick? Who would be her mentor? Would it be Fireclaw, fierce and loyal, or would it be Dappleshadow, clever and swift? And there was Pinefur, Jadeflower, Bluepetal, or would she be lucky enough to have the silent, strong Lichenpelt as her mentor? Glacierkit seemed just as anxious as she did, and Darkfrost gave them both a reassuring lick on their head.

Suddenly Eaglestar emerged from his den under the highbranch with Lichenpelt and jumped from branch to branch of the great pine that sheltered the camp until he reached a branch two tail-lengths above the cats' heads. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting," Eaglestar yowled. His voice summoned cats from every corner of the camp, and Moonkit gulped as she saw how many cats were going to be watching her, just waiting for her to mess up. Suddenly Aspenpaw slipped into the camp and quietly took a seat next to his denmates. He smiled at Moonkit, a rare occurrence. She immediately felt her heartbeat slow and calmness flow over her body. _Aspenpaw doesn't want me to mess up,_ She reassured herself. Eaglestar's mew again rang forth. "Today we have the pleasure of welcoming two new apprentices into the clan. At this rate, we may have to enlarge the apprentice den."

Despite the amused purrs that rippled through the clearing, Moonkit knew that Eaglestar's concern was valid. Aspenpaw often complained to her about how little room was left in the den. With a jolt, Moonkit realized that Eaglestar had jumped down from his branch and had beckoned the two kits forward. Glacierkit was already before his leader, and Moonkit tripped over her tail trying to catch up. Her ears burned as her clanmates tried to hold back chuckles. Another glance at Aspenpaw helped Moonkit regain her confidence. He wasn't laughing at her. The only emotion she could see on his face was encouragement.

After regaining her balance, Moonkit held her head and tail high and strode proudly to her father. The hushed laughter faded and was replaced with murmurs of admiration. Moonkit forced herself to keep her eyes forward and her tail still as she sat beside her brother. He slightly leaned into her to show that she was not alone. She smiled.

"Glacierkit." Glacierkit bounced forward. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Glacierpaw." Glacierpaw's tail twitched with excitement. "Dappleshadow." The light brown tabby padded up to the newly named apprentice. Eaglestar continued, "You have shown good judgment in matters both large and small. I trust that you will pass on your skills to Glacierpaw."

"I will," purred Dappleshadow, looking down with pride at her new apprentice. The mentor and apprentice touched noses and walked side by side to sit near the other mentors.

Moonkit slowly nodded as she realized what Eaglestar had done by giving energetic Glacierpaw to calm and patient Dappleshadow. Their personalities would balance each other out. She returned her gaze to Eaglestar.

"Moonkit," he called. She stood and padded to her father. "Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw." Moonpaw shivered as she heard her new name. "Lichenpelt," meowed her leader. Moonkit wanted to jump up and down with joy. "You will be mentor to Moonpaw. You are a strong and noble warrior, and I know that you will teach Moonpaw everything that you know."

Lichenpelt looked at his leader. "I will make her a warrior the clan will be proud of," Lichenpelt promised, touching noses with Moonpaw. They took their places next to Glacierpaw and Dappleshadow.

The clan began to yowl their names, and Moonpaw felt as though she might burst with pride and happiness. "Glacierpaw! Moonpaw! Glacierpaw! Moonpaw!"

Darkfrost's purr rose above the cheers as she brushed her tail across her kits' backs. "Congratulations, my kits," she mewed, licking them each on the head.

Glacierpaw ducked away with a squeak. "We're not kits anymore!"

Moonpaw looked up at Lichenpelt when he tapped her shoulder. He stood and padded to a quiet corner of the clearing. Confused, Moonpaw followed her mentor and sat beside him. Lichenpelt flicked his tail toward the apprentice den. "Go make yourself a nest. When you're done, find me outside the camp," he ordered.

Moonpaw's eyes widened. "But how will I find you? I've never been outside the camp before!" She protested as Lichenpelt began to pad out the pine tunnel.

He tossed his words over his shoulder, "Use your nose," and then he was gone. Moonpaw quickly tasted the air and caught Lichenpelt's scent. She committed his scent to her memory, so that she could find him in the strange forest.

"Moonpaw!" called Marshpaw. "Come on in! We'll help you find a nest." Grateful, Moonpaw bounced over. The older apprentices squeezed into their den, and Moonpaw followed cautiously.

Aspenpaw entered the den behind her and pressed against her side. "Welcome to your new home," he murmured. Moonpaw's eyes widened at the number of nests in the small den. Where would there be room for two more? Aspenpaw guided her to the side of the den where there seemed to be a little room, although it was next to the scraggly tree. "This is my nest," meowed Aspenpaw, indicating a tidy circle of moss and ferns, and even some rabbit and mouse fur. It looked extremely comfortable. Aspenpaw noticed her stare and purred. He was in a very good mood to have smiled and purred in the same day. "My nest is just the way I like it. You can make your nest comfortable too when you have a bit of free time. For now, though, I'll give you some of my moss to make your nest. Trust me, even the cold hard ground feels soft after a long day of training," he told her.

Moonpaw mewed a thank you and proceeded to circle in the moss her friend had given her, creating a shallow nest right next to Aspenpaw's. Marshpaw and Tawnypaw, followed by Vixenpaw, each dropped a ball of moss at Moonpaw's feet. "We gave Glacierpaw some moss and we wanted to give you some too," they explained. Feeling warmth blossom in her chest, Moonpaw purred with happiness.

As soon as she added their moss to that which Aspenpaw had given her, Moonpaw scampered out of the den and looked at the tunnel. The smells wafting from the forest outside were both enticing and frightening. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the pines and into the forest beyond.


	4. 2 - Forest

2 - Forest

Moonpaw gasped as she emerged from the pine tunnel. She could see forever! The camp was located on the peak of a hill overlooking the forest. To the left, she could glimpse the sea through the treetops. It swallowed the horizon and stretched as far as she could see. The hill sloped down to a windswept plain, which gave way to sandy beaches where the waves pressed up against the shore. Directly in front of her, and far away, rose the mountains. Moonpaw couldn't believe how tall they were. She shivered as she imagined how the Mountainclan cats lived in the cold and the desolation. Duskclan's territory was still unwelcoming, but Moonpaw could more easily imagine living on the plains and beaches than in the snow and rock.

As she adjusted to the sight, she began to take in the smells around her. The familiar scent of pine was the most predominant, but there were also prey-scents like mouse and rabbit. A gust of wind blew from the shore, carrying the faintest scent of salt and ruffling her fur. Moonpaw closed her eyes and let this new world wash over her.

 _This is my home_ , she thought happily. Then she remembered her mission, and tried to pick out her mentor's scent. She caught a whiff of it, then another current of air pushed it away. She growled in frustration, and sniffed harder. The scent was gone. A well-worn path led into the trees, and it seemed like a logical place to begin her search. Moonpaw set off at a quick pace, scenting the air every few steps. After a dozen foxlengths, the path split in two around a tree. _Which way now?_ She wondered. Lichenpelt's scent was overwhelmed by the scent of crushed pine needles. A tuft of fur caught on a branch to her right caught Moonpaw's eye. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to drink in the scent that clung to it. _Lichenpelt! He went this way!_ Triumphant, Moonpaw set off down the left path.

Her pace quickened, until she was racing through the trees, reveling in the wind through her fur and the soft pine needles beneath her. Suddenly she was sent crashing into the undergrowth and pinned to the ground by heavy paws. Her cry for help was muffled by thick fur. She braced herself for the pain of a bite, but instead heard a calm voice right in her ear.

"You need to be more cautious." The weight pinning her down vanished and Moonpaw rolled to her paws to see her mentor sitting next to her, licking a paw.

"How did you sneak up on me like that? I had no idea you were there!" Moonpaw queried. She scented the air and frowned in confusion. "I can't scent you."

"Come smell my pelt," ordered Lichenpelt. Moonpaw padded forward until her nose was almost touching the pale-grey pelt of the deputy. Now that she was closer, she could pick out his scent, but it was mostly masked by the strong scent of ferns. "I rolled in a patch of ferns as soon as I left camp," he explained. "Ferns, wild onions, garlic and even pine needles can conceal your scent. Keep that in mind when you're trying not to be spotted. I'm surprised you knew which way to go at Fork-tree, though."

Moonpaw puffed out her chest with pride, but felt compelled to say, "I couldn't scent you. There was a tuft of your fur caught in a tree." She wondered if he was upset that she had not tried to scent him harder.

"Good job! You're more observant than most new apprentices. You weren't when you were crashing through the trees like a badger, though. I managed to sneak up on you easily."

Moonpaw ducked her head at his criticism. "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. I was trying to smell you, like you told me to, but I couldn't find your scent."

Lichenpelt purred in amusement, and mewed, "You have ears and eyes for a reason. If you go charging blindly through the forest, you won't just sound like a badger; you'll probably run into one." He stood and beckoned with his tail for her to follow him, then began padding through the trees. Moonpaw trotted alongside him, having to take three steps for every one of her mentors. He continued speaking. "I know it's hard to take everything in at once, but you'll get used to them very quickly. For now, we're going to patrol our territory and I'll show you our borders."

Great!" chirped Moonpaw. "Where do we go first?" She could barely contain her excitement. How lucky she was to have such a great warrior as her mentor!

"First, I'll show you the thunderpath. You must listen carefully to what I tell you, and don't go running off, because I can tell you're itching to get into trouble!" Lichenpelt meowed, before suddenly breaking into a run. Moonpaw blinked in surprise, then pursued the warrior. He did not slow down to account for her shorter legs, and she had to push herself to keep him in her sight. Her breath came in quick, short gasps. She had never run this fast in her entire life, and it was exhilarating. She wanted to yowl to the sky in delight.

Lichenpelt led her through the forest, and the ground beneath Moonpaw's paws became flatter and softer. A roaring in the distance caught her attention. _Is that the wind?_ she wondered, bewildered.

Lichenpelt slowed to a halt, and Moonpaw flopped down beside him, panting. "Doing alright?" asked Lichenpelt, touching her shoulder lightly with his tail. His voice was clear and his breathing was slow and steady. He didn't seem at all tired from the run.

"I'm fine," gasped Moonpaw, and forced herself to slow her breathing and calm her shaking limbs. "I'm okay," she mewed again as her breath slowed. "What's that noise?" Lichenpelt didn't answer, but started walking through the trees again. Moonpaw pushed herself to her paws and followed.

The noise grew louder and louder until it was like thunder in her skull. Suddenly the trees around her opened up and a disgusting scent filled her nose. "Yuck! What is that smell?" Lichenpelt pointed with his tail at a black stone path in front of them. It stretched far into the distance in both directions, and was completely straight.

"This is the thunderpath. The twolegs travel on it in the bellies of Monsters," Lichenpelt explained grimly. "You must stay far away from it." The roar suddenly filled Moonpaw's ears and she jumped back as a huge bright colored beast raced past.

"What was _that?"_ she exclaimed, watching it fade into the distance. She had never seen anything so scary in her life. "Did it see us?"

Lichenpelt sighed and turned back to the forest. " _That_ was a Monster. They're very stupid, and they never leave the thunderpath. So stay away from it and you'll be safe."

Moonpaw glanced at the thunderpath again, and then asked, "Why is it so dangerous? What's on the other side? Is this the end of our territory?"

Lichenpelt looked at her with a trace of amusement in his eyes. "This is the end of Dawnclan's territory. The territory beyond the thunderpath belongs to rogues and loners. We have no reason to go there."

Moonpaw was silent for a moment, then realized Lichenpelt hadn't answered her first question. "Lichenpelt, why is it so dangerous?" she repeated, softer.

Lichenpelt stood and began walking back into the trees, and replied quietly, "Cats can get hit on the thunderpath. Cats die on it. My first mate, Sparrowflower, was hit while chasing a rogue of our territory. You would not remember her, for it was when you were very young. She is with Starclan now." Moonpaw did not know what to say. She hadn't known that.

Lichenpelt led the way through the forest, and Moonpaw stepped lightly through the needles behind him. The roar of the thunderpath eventually faded into the quiet sounds of the forest. Lichenpelt was silent, and Moonpaw was afraid to ask any other questions that may upset her mentor. After a little while, Lichenpelt stopped and scented the air. Moonpaw did as well, but didn't smell anything unusual. "This is the edge of our territory. Can you smell our scent markers?" Moonpaw sniffed harder, and noticed how strong the Dawnclan scent was. Lichenpelt raised his tail and sprayed his own mark on a tree trunk. "Now you try," he ordered.

Moonpaw followed his example, and marked the other side of Lichenpelt's tree. He nodded with approval. "What's past our territory this way?" she asked, staring out into the woods. They didn't look any different from the rest of her territory.

"From here to the river is free hunting for all clans. For many seasons, this area was fought over by the three clans because of its rich hunting. Every clan wanted it for its own, and there were more battles fought here than prey killed. Such a long time passed that every cat forgot who had this part of territory in the first place. So at a Gathering in the time of Emberstar, the leader before Eaglestar, the three clans agreed that no single clan or cat should have a claim on this place. The fighting ended, and new boundaries were set. A Starclan warrior descended from the stars to help negotiate the change. It was decreed that only warriors could hunt in this area, not apprentices, and the Gathering place was moved to Stonecircle, at the fork in the river,"

Moonpaw listened with awe to Lichenpelt's story. "A real Starclan warrior? That's amazing," she whispered. Lichenpelt looked at her seriously and warned, "As an apprentice, you are not allowed to hunt here. So stay on this side of the scent line. If you are really that curious about it, talk to Fernpelt. She was an apprentice at that Gathering, and I'm sure she'll tell you what it was like if you take her some juicy fresh-kill." Moonpaw nodded eagerly. She loved visiting the elders and listening to their stories.

"Where do we go next?" she asked. Her legs were beginning to get sore, but she still felt brimming with energy. Lichenpelt dashed off into the forest, calling over his shoulder, "The plain!" Moonpaw scrambled after her mentor into the trees, wondering, _Does this cat every stop?_


	5. 3 - Prophecy

3 - Prophecy

Moonpaw wearily pushed her way into the apprentice den. Her first moon of training had been far more challenging than she ever imagined it would be. It was nothing like the playful tussles she had experienced as a kit. Lichenpelt trained her hard every day, and she never had time to do anything aside from train, do her apprentice duties, and sleep.

Aspenpaw was curled up in his soft nest, and seemed to be asleep. His lip curled, as if he were snarling at some foe in a nightmare. Moonpaw paused over him. He was her best friend, and she wished she could fight away his nightmares. He deserved to have dreams of hunting and playing and laying in the sun like normal cats, not just these never ending terrors. She bowed her head and gave him a single lick on his forehead. His ear twitched, and his lip relaxed. He settled into a more comfortable position.

Moonpaw smiled. At least she could do something. She circled once in her own nest, next to him, and curled into a ball, eager to sleep. Before she dozed off, however, she felt Aspenpaw reach out and touch her with a paw. She opened her eyes.

He was awake, and his emerald eyes stared into hers. "Thank you," he whispered.

Moonpaw yawned, and asked, "For what?"

"For making it stop. You can always make it stop," Aspenpaw murmured, before closing his eyes again. His soft snores resumed moments later. His paw remained touching hers, and she gave it a lick before settling in to sleep.

She opened her eyes and blinked. _This isn't the den,_ Moonpaw realized. _Where am I_? The clearing she lay in was free of trees and undergrowth, and a circle of large, flat stones surrounded her. Above shone the stars, but Moonpaw had never seen them so bright or close before.

Suddenly the stars began to move. Moonpaw shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them, the stars were still swirling down around her.

They took the shape of cats. Their fur sparkled and glittered like all of Silverpelt was brushed through it. One cat stepped forward. Her fur was like the blackest night, and her eyes shone like twin suns. "Greetings, young Moonpaw. We've been waiting for you for many long moons."

Moonpaw's jaw dropped. She realized that she was dreaming, and this was a Starclan warrior, speaking to her. "Who are you?" she asked, and her voice felt so small next to the majesty and strength of the warrior.

"I am Dawnstar. I was the first leader of Dawnclan," the she-cat answered.

"Dawnstar?" echoed Moonpaw in awe. She had heard legends of the beginnings of the clans. Dawnstar, along with Duskstar and Mountainstar, united a group of rogues and loners to form the first clans.

Dawnstar's voice was grim and her bright eyes flashed. She glanced back to the cats behind her, and then spoke directly to Moonpaw. "Many moons ago, a prophecy was made to us. 'At the dawn of the full moon, one will be born who holds the power of life and death in the touch of her heart, but with such power comes a terrible price.' You are the one the prophecy foretold, Moonpaw. A great battle is coming, and you may be able to save the clans. Not just Dawnclan, but all of the clans. You wield great power, young apprentice. Beware how you use it." The black she-cat began to fade, as did the clearing around it, until Moonpaw was left in a crushing blackness, unable to move or breathe. She felt her eyes closing...

"Moonpaw."

She groaned, soreness rushing through her body again.

"Moonpaw, wake up. Lichenpelt wants to talk to you." Moonpaw recognized her brother's voice and opened one of her eyes a slit to stare at him. She growled. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

Then she remembered her dream. She sprang up, knocking Glacierpaw to the ground. The den was empty, except for her.

"Ouch! Great Starclan, what's gotten into you?" he complained. "Anyways, Lichenpelt's waiting. Go see him."

Moonpaw mewed an apology, and darted out of the den. Lichenpelt was crouched in the ferns by the freshkill pile, devouring a vole. "Good morning," she chirped.

Lichenpelt glanced up at her, licked his whiskers, then looked past her at where the other apprentices were eating. "Take a day off. You deserve it. Hunt if you get bored later. The clan can always use more freshkill," he purred. "You're doing brilliantly. I don't think I've ever seen an apprentice shape up so finely."

Moonpaw blinked in surprise. Praise was rare from her strict mentor, and it had to be earned. "Thank you," she mewed, dipping her head. "But can I talk to you about something?" She wanted to confide her dream. Lichenpelt always seemed to have an answer for everything.

"Of course you can," he mewed gently. "What is it?"

Moonpaw paused, then said, "Promise not to tell my father. I don't want to worry him." Lichenpelt's eyes gleamed with curiosity, but he nodded. "And can we go for a walk outside of camp?" Lichenpelt took the last bite of his vole and stood. He stretched, and Moonpaw realized how much taller she was than she used to be. _I'm getting stronger, too, but will I be strong enough for this fate Starclan has in store for me?_

The two of them trotted out of the camp in silence, and Lichenpelt led the way to a favorite training spot of his, called Warmrocks. It was a large expanse of rock, and at sunhigh every day, the rocks warmed as the rays of sunlight shone down upon them. Now, they were dark and cool, but comfortable.

"So, what's on your mind?" Lichenpelt prompted. His voice was calm, but his curiosity showed in the flicking of his tail.

Moonpaw took a deep breath, then described her dream. She told him of how the stars swirled around her and of the leader Dawnstar. His fur bristled when she repeated the prophecy and the threat of a huge battle to come.

When she finished, Moonpaw watched her mentor carefully. Would he think she was lying, or exaggerating? He closed his eyes for a long time.

When he opened them, he took a deep, shuddering breath. Slowly and carefully, he said, "Ever since the great agreement in the time of Emberstar, there has been peace. We have had no threats from other clans, or twolegs, or rogues. Perhaps this dream of yours is the start of a dark era for the clans. There's nothing we can do right now, because we see no threats, but if Starclan says to prepare, we must do our best. You shouldn't tell any other cats about this dream, or the prophecy. Eaglestar should know, but I promised you I would not tell him. That'll be up to you, when you're ready. You should tell him and your mother. They deserve to know."

Moonpaw wanted to leap for joy. He believed her! He didn't think she was a foolish kit. Once again, she thanked Starclan that her mentor was Lichenpelt.

"So what do I do now?" Moonpaw wondered aloud. Lichenpelt was right: there was no credible threat to the clans at the moment.

"Try to figure out this power you supposedly have. As soon as you notice anything, tell me." His dark eyes met hers. "You can trust me, Moonpaw. I'm your mentor, but I also see myself as your friend. I'm here to help you become the best warrior possible, and if this is a part of your destiny, I'll help you with it too." He stood and licked her once on the forehead.

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure it out, Lichenpelt. I promise," Moonpaw meowed.

Lichenpelt flicked her ear with his tail, and said, "Today is a day for you to enjoy, Moonpaw. Spend some time with your mother, or your brother. I asked Yellowclaw to give Aspenpaw the day off as well, because I know you two are friends." His eyes flashed with something Moonpaw couldn't identify. He began to pad back to camp, then called back over his shoulder, "Oh, and you'll be coming to the Gathering tonight, so get some rest, too."

Moonpaw remained on the rock until she grew cold, relaxing in the peace of the forest. She couldn't help but wonder, _how much longer will this peace last_?


	6. 4 - Promise

4 - Promise

Moonpaw pushed her way through the pine tunnel back into camp, her mind still whirling from her conversation with Lichenpelt. She wasn't ready to tell her father yet. She wanted to figure out as much as she could on her own. She was glad she could confide in Lichenpelt. Not all warriors would be as willing to listen to an apprentice.

She shook her head, trying to forget the dream, if just for today. She was going to the Gathering! It was a great honor, she knew, and she was excited to see the other clans. The only times she had seen any cats outside her clan had been on border patrols, and they had never talked to her. Moonpaw looked around the camp. _Where's Aspenpaw?_

Within a few heartbeats, she spotted him sharing a rabbit with Willowpaw. Vixenpaw was grooming herself furiously next to them. Moonpaw trotted over and mewed a greeting.

"Guess what?" exclaimed Vixenpaw between licks. Not waiting for Moonpaw to answer, she trilled, "Our warrior ceremony is today!" She and Willowpaw had been apprentices for such a long time, so Moonpaw was not surprised.

"Congratulations," she purred. "Are you nervous about it?" Moonpaw remembered how stressed she had been about her apprentice ceremony.

"Nope!" Willowpaw mewed as she finished the rabbit. She began to wash her face. Both apprentices clearly wanted to look their best for the ceremony.

All four apprentices looked up as Eaglestar emerged from his den, along with Lichenpelt. Their leader jumped up onto his branch and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting."

Cats began to emerge from their dens and gather beneath him. Willowpaw and Vixenpaw exchanged excited glances, then scampered over to their mentors.

Eaglestar beckoned the four cats forward. Willowpaw padded beside Talonfur, and Vixenpaw beside Jadeflower. Eaglestar jumped down from his perch, and said, in the tradition of the many leaders before him, "I, Eaglestar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Moonpaw shivered as she imagined the starry warriors from her dream.

"Willowpaw, Vixenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" As Eaglestar spoke, Moonpaw noticed Lichenpelt swelling with pride. With a jolt, she remembered that he was Vixenpaw and Willowpaw's father. _But Hollywhisker isn't their mother... It must have been Sparrowflower._

Willowpaw's voice was soft and confident as she answered, "I do."

Vixenpaw repeated her sister, but her voice was enthusiastic and high, "I do!"

Moonpaw listened in awe as her father decreed, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Willowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Willowdapple. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan."

He rested his muzzle on Willowdapple's head, and she respectfully licked his shoulder. She stepped back, and Eaglestar again spoke. "Vixenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Vixenfur. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan." Vixenfur licked his shoulder and the clan welcomed them by calling, "Willowdapple! Vixenfur! Willowdapple! Vixenfur!"

The clan normally would crowd around the two warriors, and offer personal congratulations, but Eaglestar raised his tail for silence. The cries died down after a few heartbeats.

The crowd of cats parted, and a single kit padded forward. Her eyes blazed with excitement, and she held her tail high. Eaglestar addressed her, "Squirrelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw." Moonpaw glanced around the clearing, wondering who the new kit's mentor would be. "Fireclaw **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be fearless and clever. You will be the mentor of Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Fireclaw, a big orange tabby, padded forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. He kept his eyes on her and responded, "She'll be a force to be reckoned with, by the time I'm done."

Eaglestar nodded, as if he expected anything less. "This meeting is over, and those of you going to the Gathering tonight, prepare and eat before we depart." The clan relaxed and gathered around the new warriors and apprentice. Moonpaw was about to join them, but a call from her father stopped her. "Moonpaw, come here for a moment." Moonpaw suddenly became worried. Did Lichenpelt break his promise not to tell? _No, he wouldn't do that._ She trotted over to Eaglestar with a purr rising in her throat. Life was good in the clan right now, and it was thanks to her father.

He swept his tail over her flank, where a crescent shaped patch of white fur shone in stark contrast to the rest of her pelt. "You will be going to the Gathering tonight, my daughter. Your brother will as well, and Aspenpaw. It will be your and Glacierpaw's first Gathering, so I want you to stick close to each other or a warrior. Don't say much. You'll learn a lot more by listening. The other clans are very different from us in some ways, but we will all belong to Starclan in the end. Remember that. Now go tell your friends," Eaglestar purred.

"Thank you, father," mewed Moonpaw. She had already known she was going, but to tell him that would reveal that she and Lichenpelt had talked. "I will." She dipped her head to him and he gave her a swift lick over her ear.

"Moonpaw! Come and help settle Squirrelpaw in," called Glacierpaw. Moonpaw followed him into the den. He pressed his side against her and whispered, "We won't be in here much longer either."

Moonpaw didn't reply. She was remembering her dream, and wondering when the great battle would come. _Will we even make it to being warriors?_ She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Glacierpaw was trying to get her attention until he poked her in the side. "Helllooo? Moonpaw? Wake up!" Moonpaw blinked, and realized she was blocking the entrance to the den. "Let Squirrelpaw in!"

"Sorry," Moonpaw muttered, and moved aside so the apprentice could see her new home.

Glacierpaw bounced over to his nest and pulled a clawful of moss out. He took it in his jaws and brought it to where Willowdapple's nest had been, next to his. "Here, Squirrelpaw. We'll give you some moss for your new nest."

Squirrelpaw nodded her thanks. Moonpaw went over to her own nest, balled up some moss, and brought it Squirrelpaw. "Good luck with your training," she said warmly. "I know Fireclaw will be a good mentor." Aspenpaw also mewed a congratulations, then exited the den, motioning for Moonpaw to follow.

The two apprentices left the camp. It was a beautiful day, and it would be a fine night for the Gathering. Aspenpaw looked at Moonpaw and asked, "Will you hunt with me?" She nodded eagerly, and they set off towards the bottom of the hill, where the trees were thickest and the prey was richest. Moonpaw drank in the scents around her, aware not just of the scent of prey, but also searching for any sort of unfamiliar smells that could threaten her clan. All she could detect was the scent of pine and the soft presence of Aspenpaw beside her.

Suddenly, he stopped and dropped into a hunting crouch. Moonpaw followed his gaze. A plump mouse was nibbling on a pine nut beneath the roots of a tree. Aspenpaw signaled with his tail for Moonpaw to creep up from the other side of the mouse. Moonpaw nodded, and stalked through the undergrowth until the mouse was directly between her and Aspenpaw. Then, he leaped. The mouse scurried away from him, and right into Moonpaw's grasp. She snagged it with a claw and killed it with a quick bite to the neck.

"Good catch," Aspenpaw praised. He padded over to her.

Moonpaw ducked her head humbly and mewed, "It was your prey, not mine."

"You killed it, so it's your prey. And I know you haven't eaten today. Eat, and I'll catch another prey." Aspenpaw flicked her with his tail and vanished behind a thick pine. Moonpaw took a bite of the mouse. It was still warm, and delicious. She devoured it in a few famished gulps. As she stood, she heard a squeak in the forest behind her, and Aspenpaw emerged carrying a squirrel.

Moonpaw licked a paw and drew it over her muzzle before admiring, "Now _that's_ a good catch." Aspenpaw shrugged and turned to bury his prey for them to pick up on their way back to camp. "Let's go hunt by the stream." The stream was on the farthest edge of their territory, and flowed out of the Hunting Ground through Dawnclan's territory. The two cats leapt forward, and wove through the trees with ease. They matched each other stride for stride, pawstep for pawstep.

Soon the sound of rushing water reached their ears and they stopped on the bank of a stream a foxlength wide. Moonpaw looked into its depths. "Bet you can't catch a fish," she teased. Aspenpaw glanced at her and crouched down beside the water. Moonpaw realized he was taking her seriously. "Look, I wasn't being-." Aspenpaw cut her off with a wave of his tail, never taking his eyes off the surface. Moonpaw fell silent. After a few moments, Aspenpaw's paw flashed out and a silver fish flew into the air and onto the bank. Aspenpaw pounced on it and delivered the death blow to its spine.

Moonpaw's jaws dropped. Aspenpaw took the fish in his mouth and padded to the base of a nearby tree, where he buried his prey. He looked at her smugly. "Let's see what else we can catch around here, then we can head back to camp and sleep before the Gathering." Moonpaw nodded, still surprised at her friend's fishing ability. The two apprentices scented the air, then stalked into the ferns in pursuit of their prey.

Sunhigh had come and passed by the time the friends returned to camp, their jaws full of prey. Lichenpelt was outside the nursery sharing tongues with Hollywhisker with their kits scrambling all over them.

"Well done!" He called to the two apprentices. "You've hunted admirably. But you must be tired now. The Gathering is tonight, and we'll be out much later than you're used to." Moonpaw and Aspenpaw nodded to him, and deposited their prey on the freshkill pile.

Moonpaw examined the camp. It was bustling with activity, and cats were trotting in and out of every den. "I don't think we'll get any rest in camp," she mewed, and angled her ears toward their den. Outside, Flamepaw and Glacierpaw were wrestling fiercely.

Aspenpaw sighed, and Moonpaw felt her own weariness beginning to drag at her paws. "How about we go to Warmrocks? They might still have some heat in them from sunhigh." Moonpaw nodded and they padded side by side to the pine tunnel. "After you," Aspenpaw mewed formally.

Moonpaw took up the joke. She rose to the tips of her toes and assumed a smug expression. "Why thank you!" Aspenpaw's eyes flashed, and he tapped her flank with his tail. He was only a moon or two older than her, but he was quite a bit bigger, and his touch knocked her off balance and into the pines.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, feigning indignation. Her weariness forgotten, Moonpaw crouched and smiled menacingly at her friend. "I'll get you for that!"

Aspenpaw widened his eyes, seeming skeptical, so she pounced. When she landed, Aspenpaw was already gone, into the woods. Moonpaw chased after him, not needing to track him. She knew the easiest path to Warmrocks, so she wasn't prepared for a great weight to crash down on her from above. "Oof!" she grunted.

A voice whispered in her ear, "Now, how are you going to take revenge on me from down there?" Moonpaw relaxed, acting defeated, and Aspenpaw loosened his hold on her. As soon as she felt him ease off, she surged upward. Instead of going flying, Aspenpaw stopped her attack with a shove from his broad shoulder. "Come on, I know you better than that."

Moonpaw struggled for a moment more, then simply glared at the brown tom. He stared back, his face calm and patient. "Fine, you win. Now let me up," she muttered. Aspenpaw didn't move. Moonpaw growled, then forced herself to relax. "Please."

"Please always works. Well, for me. For an enemy, probably not," Aspenpaw's eyes darkened, and he rolled off Moonpaw. She stood and shook off her thick black pelt. Dust had covered the crescent on her flank for which she was named, and she quickly groomed it so it was shining again. The two cats began to walk the last dozen foxlengths to the edge of Warmrocks.

"What enemies? There has been peace for longer than we've been alive," Moonpaw asked cautiously. Could Aspenpaw somehow know of the great battle she had been warned about? Had Starclan visited him too? Maybe she wasn't as alone as she thought.

Her hopes evaporated when Aspenpaw just shrugged and said, "I don't know. There's something coming. I can feel it. I don't think a lot of the others can, and it worries me." He paused, then added, in a softer voice, "I bet Heatherpaw would feel it."

Moonpaw was silent. She never knew what to say when Aspenpaw mentioned his sister. She knew his heart was still broken, and he missed her every day. _Well, how would I feel if I lost Glacierpaw?_ She shuddered at the thought, and was glad when they reached the wide expanse of stone. The rocks were still warm from sunhigh, and the heat felt good on Moonpaw's sore pads. She and Aspenpaw stretched themselves out side by side, fur touching. Moonpaw rolled onto her side so she was facing Aspenpaw, and meowed, "I know something's coming. A great battle."

Aspenpaw's ears pricked and his eyes widened. "How do you know? Has your father told you something?" Moonpaw trusted him, but she was afraid of how he would view her after hearing the prophecy. He was her best friend: he deserved to know.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him, looking deep into his dark eyes.

He looked back, just as focused. "You know I can."

Moonpaw glanced away towards the sky above, rolled back onto her stomach, and continued, "And you have to promise not to see me differently after I tell you this, okay?" She closed her eyes, praying to Starclan that she wouldn't lose her best friend.

Aspenpaw was silent, and a heartbeat later, Moonpaw felt him press against her and his tongue rasped over her ear. He rested his muzzle on her head and his breath tickled her ear fur as he assured her, "I promise. You're my best friend. Nothing could possibly change that. Now tell me what's on your mind."

So Moonpaw told him. She told him of the coming battle, and of Dawnstar, and lastly, of the prophecy. Her voice trembled as the true weight of her responsibility began to dawn on her. With Lichenpelt, her mentor, she had told the facts, and hoped that he would be able to guide her. With Aspenpaw, however, Moonpaw began to cry. "I'm so scared. I'm not even half a warrior yet, and I'm supposed to save the clans. I have this great and terrible power, but I have no idea what it is or who it could hurt. I just want to be a warrior, protecting my clan. I don't want to be different!" Her voice rose to a wail and she felt her panic begin to overwhelm her.

Aspenpaw draped his tail over her back and began to groom her. The soothing motion of his tongue against her fur calmed Moonpaw, but she continued to cry, and she buried her nose between her paws, as if to hide from the world and the responsibilities it had thrust upon her.

"Moonpaw, it's going to be okay. If Starclan have said that you will save the clans, then you will. No matter how difficult it seems now. And you aren't alone. Starclan is behind you, and so am I. If any cat can prevent a battle, it's you," Aspenpaw's words were heartfelt, and Moonpaw opened one eye to look at him behind a film of unshed tears. Aspenpaw nuzzled her, and murmured, "Don't worry. You can sleep. I'll protect you, I promise."

Moonpaw closed her eye again and let out a deep breath to stop her crying. "Thank you," she whispered back. Aspenpaw began to purr, lulling her to sleep.


	7. 5 - Gathering

5 - Gathering

Moonpaw, Glacierpaw, and Aspenpaw padded through the dark forest surrounded by the rest of their clanmates who were attending the Gathering. The warriors around them chatted absentmindedly about what news would be discussed at the Gathering. In this time of peace, little disturbed the relations between the clans aside from the occasional rogue or loner crossing borders. Most of the time spent at a Gathering was taken up by old friends catching up, the announcement of new warriors and apprentices, and the inevitable death of cats due to sickness, age, and accidents.

Moonpaw glanced at Glacierpaw, and observed the ease with which he carried himself. She wondered if he was nervous about meeting all the new cats. She and her brother were probably the youngest apprentices who would be attending the Gathering, and she knew she would be the smallest, by far. _What if the other apprentices don't like me? What if they're all better than me? What if they tease me? What if-_ Moonpaw's worries were interrupted by Aspenpaw's tail flicking across her ears. He looked at her with concern. He could probably see her insecurities in her eyes. He always had way of knowing when she was upset. She forced herself to smile, to set her friend's mind at ease. _I'm probably overreacting. It's just a Gathering!_

Soon, the clan reached the smaller fork of the river. Across the water, all Moonpaw could see were several large boulders, but she heard the soft murmur of many cats. Eaglestar halted his clanmates with a wave of his tail, then turned to address them. "Before we join the others, I'd like to remind you all that while we are meeting under the full moon, during the longest peaceful period in the history of the clans, we are still separate. Many of you have friends among the other clans, as do I, but remember where your loyalties lie." His last words were directed towards his kits, Moonpaw and Glacierpaw. Moonpaw met her father's gaze and saw his eyes soften.

Returning her attention to the river, Moonpaw realized that they still had to cross it. The water was two foxlengths wide, at its narrowest, and she could see no trace of a fallen tree or stones in the water to leap to and from. "How do we cross?" she asked Aspenpaw. Eaglestar ushered his clan to the riverbank. "Aspenpaw?" Moonpaw heard the panic in her own voice.

Aspenpaw nudged her closer to the river, mewing "It's not deep at all right here. It barely touches my belly fur, see?" He padded into the water after the rest of the clan. Moonpaw looked around. She was the last one on the bank; even Glacierpaw had warily eased himself into the current. Steeling herself, Moonpaw did the same. _I'm glad it's Greenleaf! This water would be frigid in Leafbare._ Aspenpaw walked beside her as she took one unsteady step after another. At one point, she stumbled on a loose rock, and Aspenpaw had to catch her with his shoulder.

Her ears burning with embarrassment, Moonpaw pulled herself onto the opposite bank of the river. Glacierpaw was waiting for her. He said nothing, but his whiskers twitched with amusement. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped at him. Stung, her brother muttered an apology and trotted away to join the group milling about ahead of them. Seeing Aspenpaw eyeing her, Moonpaw growled, "It's not my fault I'm small."

Aspenpaw glanced around, to ensure no one could hear him, then admitted, "I fell in face-first when I first crossed the river. Heatherpaw covered for me, but she never let me forget it afterward." Moonpaw saw his eyes grow distant, as the always did when he mourned for his lost sister. She nuzzled him comfortingly, and the two friends padded after their clan.

When they reached the clearing, Moonpaw stopped to take in her surroundings. The Stonecircle was like a giant stone hollow a cat had scraped in the earth to bury their freshkill. Around the walls of the hollow, cats perched on rock shelves. Moonpaw saw Eaglestar and Lichenpelt leap to two adjacent ledges, and then settle down comfortably while talking together. Cats yowled greetings as Dawnclan emerged from the single entrance to the hollow. The cats of Dawnclan dispersed among their friends. The elders took up a space in the center of the clearing, while the apprentices scuffled near the wall. Warriors watched them or discussed hunting techniques.

Glacierpaw stood beside Moonpaw, and she meowed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was just tense about the river." She frowned, then added, "And the Gathering, too." He drew his tail over her mouth and smiled at her, and she knew she was forgiven.

Aspenpaw had wandered a few tail-lengths away to greet a friendly looking white she-cat with bright blue eyes. He called to Glacierpaw and Moonpaw, who scurried over to him. "Glacierpaw, Moonpaw, this is Bubblepaw. She's a Duskclan apprentice." Glacierpaw nodded graciously, and Moonpaw mewed a nervous hello.

Bubblepaw smiled and the two younger apprentices. "Hi! It's nice to meet you, Glacierpaw. And you, too, Moonpaw. Aspenpaw talks about you all the time. I'm glad I finally get to meet you!" Moonpaw glanced at Aspenpaw, who shrugged self-consciously. "Come over here, and we'll get you introduced to everyone." Moonpaw followed the she-cat to the scuffling apprentices she had seen earlier. "Hey, guys, stop your rough-housing and meet the new apprentices!"

Suddenly Moonpaw was aware of six unfamiliar pairs of eyes burning into her pelt. Bubblepaw introduced her and Glacierpaw to her clanmates, first. First, there was Whirlpaw, a grey tabby she-cat almost as small as Moonpaw herself, then Jumppaw, whose long legs and big paws suggested that he would be a large tom by the time he became a warrior, and Redpaw, who narrowed her bright green eyes playfully and whipped her ginger tail back and forth. Moonpaw grinned back at her. After the Duskclan apprentices, Talonpaw and Icepaw stepped forward. Talonpaw was a large black tom whose dark grey eyes smoldered in his wide face, whereas Icepaw was a silvery-grey she-cat, slender, and possessed ice blue eyes that seemed able to pierce through stone.

The other apprentices were curious about Glacierpaw and Moonpaw, but before they could talk at length, a yowl resounded throughout the hollow. Moonpaw jumped, but the other apprentices looked up expectantly. The Gathering had begun.

After the leaders finished speaking, the cats milled about, socializing. Moonpaw found herself sitting next to the gruff-looking Talonpaw, watching the other apprentices compared fighting moves and techniques. She glanced sideways at him. He caught her look and flicked an ear. "Your brother seems to be enjoying himself," he noted, nodding toward where Glacierpaw was stammering to the pretty Whirlpaw. Whirlpaw laughed at the joke Glacierpaw attempted to make for the third time, and he looked immensely pleased with himself.

Moonpaw blushed, and mewed, "I don't know what you're talking about. He's just making friends." Talonpaw purred with amusement, but let the topic slide. Jumping on the opportunity to talk to a cat from a different clan, Moonpaw asked, "What's life like in the mountains?"

Talonpaw shrugged, but pride resonated in his voice as her meowed, "For me, it's just life. I've never known anything else. Sure, it gets cold sometimes, and prey can be scarce, but we get by." He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, and seemed pleased with the awed look in her eyes. He continued, describing the great birds that swooped down from the sky to snatch up both prey and cats alike, as well as wolves, which Moonpaw had only heard of in legends.

She interrupted, blurting out, "Have you ever seen one?"

Talonpaw nodded solemnly. "While our warriors would fight to the death to protect our clan, wolves are much bigger, and stronger, and they travel in packs. When a wolf is spotted or heard near our camp, we all have to take shelter. We don't stand a chance against an animal like that. Thank Starclan no cat has been killed recently. If you think dogs are bad, you've never seen a wolf. It's a dangerous life, but what warrior doesn't face danger?" He puffed out his chest, and Moonpaw felt a newfound respect for the mountains and the cats that call them home.

Moonpaw stood and stretched. She wanted to find Aspenpaw and tell him what she had learned! When she peered around the clearing, however, her friend was nowhere to be seen. Turning to Talonpaw, she asked, "Did you see where Aspenpaw went?" Talonpaw shrugged, his cool indifference returning. Moonpaw started to pad away to look for her clanmate, then swung around, remembering her manners. "Thank you for telling me about your home. You must be very brave to live in the mountains. I don't think I could handle it." Talonpaw smiled, and his dark eyes danced with satisfaction.

Moonpaw opened her mouth to try and scent Aspenpaw, but the jumble of three clan's worth of cats just made her sneeze. She focused her mind, then tried again. Aspenpaw slept next to her. She should recognize his scent as easily as her own. _There!_ Moonpaw thought triumphantly. She followed her nose outside Stonecircle, weaving her way between cats just as she wove her way through the pines back home. Aspenpaw's scent led her to a large bush, and within she could faintly make out the sound of his voice, as well as that of another cat. _How could he be in there? This bush has thorns!_ She deliberated, then called out for her friend. "Aspenpaw? Are you okay?"

The voices stopped abruptly, then the bush quivered, and Aspenpaw scrambled out from underneath it. His pelt was thick with burrs, and he stopped to pick a thorn out of his paw before addressing Moonpaw. "Yeah. I'm fine. What do you want, Moonpaw?" To Moonpaw's astonishment, she felt as though Aspenpaw was lying to her. Or at least, keeping a secret.

Suspicious, Moonpaw peered into the bush once more. "Who were you talking to?" _I shouldn't feel like he's keeping something from me. We're best friends; we tell each other everything!_ Her fears worsened when Aspenpaw failed to answer her. He glanced away, and her heart sank.

The bush quivered again, and Bubblepaw slid out, her slick fur repelling the burrs that tried to ensnare it. "He was talking to me," she mewed. Her previously friendly and cheery demeanor had vanished, leaving in its place one of chilled and condescending dislike. Moonpaw shrank back, unsure what to make of the situation before her. "We're kind of busy, so if you don't mind, can you give us some privacy?"

Aspenpaw glanced at Bubblepaw, and in that one look, Moonpaw realized what she had stumbled upon. Her heart sank even lower, until she was sure it would fall out of her paws. Inside, she wailed, _How could you, Aspenpaw?_

Instead of revealing her despair, Moonpaw drew herself up to her full, if short, height. Following her initial pain was a cold, hard ball of anger. This was the emotion she allowed to spread across her face. She made each word biting, and a snarl curled her lips, "Excuse me, I wasn't aware that breaking the warrior code was a regular thing at Gatherings. Perhaps this is a bush that all disloyal cats use to break the code, and you just take turns. Whose turn is it next? Because if the code isn't important to the future warriors of _my_ clan, who else will bother to care? Aspenpaw, I hope you realize what you're doing to your clan." She paused, and her voice grew softer, "What you're doing to me." And with that, she turned and stalked away. She heard Aspenpaw call after her, but Bubblepaw's now cold voice drew him back.

The moment she was out of sight of the two apprentices, she let the tears flow. She didn't care who saw. Her best friend was a traitor. _Aspenpaw, you're more than this._ We _are more than this._ Moonpaw had thought that Aspenpaw cared about her. Maybe even as more than friends. _How long has this been going on? They certainly looked as if they knew each other well! This explains how he caught the fish so easily. Bubblepaw taught him._ She thought back to that morning, when she had told him about her dream, and he had comforted her. _Comforted!_ While he was breaking the code of everything they stood for!

Moonpaw gritted her teeth and growled to herself, "Well, if he wants to break the code with _Bubblepaw_ , that's his problem. I don't care." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She did care. Immensely so, but Aspenpaw didn't have to know that. She would go about her life like nothing was wrong, with one exception: Aspenpaw was no longer her friend.


	8. 6 - Attack

6 - Attack

"Moonpaw."

Moonpaw ignored the voice calling her name and continued to roll the dirty moss of the nursery into a tight, smelly ball, which she then picked up gingerly between her teeth.

"Moonpaw, please talk to me," Aspenpaw pleaded. He stood in the entrance to the nursery, his eyes wide and begging. Moonpaw fought back the ever-fading urge to comfort him and used her tail to brush away the remaining scraps of moss. Aspenpaw persisted. Three moons after the Gathering where she had discovered her best friend and the Duskclan apprentice together, Moonpaw still hadn't forgiven him. She behaved normally around everyone else, but to Aspenpaw, her heart remained shut.

She halted in front of him and looked him in the face. A brief flash of hope appeared in his eyes when she placed her ball of dirty on the dirt between them and opened her mouth to speak. Instead of the forgiveness Moonpaw knew he craved, she simply stated, "You're in my way." He sighed and stepped aside.

Moonpaw resumed her grip on the moss ball and stalked past him to the dirtplace across the camp, where she deposited the ball with a cloud of dust. He followed. The first moon after she discovered his secret, he had thought Moonpaw was being immature and that she would simply forget about the incident. When Moonpaw continued to refuse to acknowledge him, except for necessary tasks, Aspenpaw began to realize the true gravity of her hurt and anger. _Serves him right,_ Moonpaw growled. _Serves me right, too. I was ignorant and blinded by my affection for Aspenpaw._

She had grown since that first Gathering. Without Aspenpaw to spend time with, Moonpaw poured herself into her training, and the warriors of the clan had taken notice. She strove to bring back the most freshkill every day, to fight against every apprentice in the clan and win, and above all, to follow the code. _Unlike Aspenpaw._

Her lip curled when she realized he was blocking her way again. He reached out to touch her with a paw, and she snarled at him, "Move."

"No."

"Move, or I'll make you move," Moonpaw threatened, although she was unsure if she could carry out that threat. Aspenpaw was the one apprentice in the clan she failed to beat in practice. She knew it was because of all her mixed emotions towards him, but she couldn't put them aside to beat him.

"No, not until we talk," Aspenpaw braced himself for the attack he was sure was coming.

Moonpaw did not disappoint. Allowing her anger to surge forth, she crouched, then sprang at him. The ferocity of her jump took Aspenpaw by surprise. He grunted, and tumbled backward. Moonpaw leapt on top of him before he could right himself. Placing her mouth a whisker away from his ear, she growled, "Stay out of my way." Aspenpaw's eyes flickered with an emotion Moonpaw didn't want to see. She rolled off him, then, ignoring the stunned looks from her clanmates, raced into the forest.

 _Fear,_ she thought. _That's what I saw in his eyes._ _Aspenpaw was afraid of me. Really afraid of me._ The thought made her sad. _Oh, Starclan, why did he have to pad after Bubbleheart?_ At the last Gathering, Surfstar had announced Bubbleheart's warrior name. Moonpaw felt sick as she remembered the dazzled, innocent look on the she-cat's face when the clans had cheered her new name. Moonpaw had not cheered. Bubbleheart had broken the _warrior_ code, so she didn't deserve to be a _warrior._

Her paws carried her towards the thunderpath. Few cats roamed into this part of the forest, due to the stench from the Monsters that ran along the thunderpath. She would be alone here. The leaves crunched under her as she slowed. The thunderpath stretched in front of her. _How many cats have been killed on that?_ she wondered, morbidly. _It seems so easy, to just be in the path of a Monster, and let Starclan take care of the rest._ Her head was often full of such thoughts, coupled with a grim unattachment.

Settling down among the colorful leaves, Moonpaw scanned the border. Because this area was so disliked by her clan, border patrols were scarce. Even as she thought this, movement stirred at the edge of her vision. She pushed herself flat against the undergrowth, senses alert. A cat crept into view on the other side of the thunderpath. _A rogue!_ Her heartbeat quickened as the stranger stopped at the edge of the thunderpath. One rogue, she could handle on her own.

At last, a long lull in the Monsters speeding past gave the rogue a chance to cross. Moonpaw stalked closer. She was born and raised in these woods. No outsider stood a chance. Warily, the rogue edged closer to the woods, ears and eyes straining for signs of danger. _Or prey,_ Moonpaw corrected herself. The forest was abundant with prey at all times of year. She prepared to leap.

At the last second, the rogue saw her. It was a she-cat: small, but muscular. She yowled as Moonpaw shrieked a war cry and sank her claws into the intruder. "You're on Dawnclan's territory, and I'm going to teach you a lesson in the way _we_ fight," Moonpaw growled, before kicking at the soft underbelly of her foe with unsheathed claws. The she-cat howled in pain and thrashed, but Moonpaw refused to relinquish her hold.

Suddenly, she felt teeth bite down into her tail and drag her away from her intruder. Whirling, Moonpaw was horrified to see two more rogues, both large toms, joining the fight. Her last thought was, _they must have been covering for her,_ before she was covered in a spray of teeth and claws.

The rogues fought dirty. Claws unsheathed, teeth bared, they surrounded her. She was bleeding from a claw wound in her flank, and scratches across her back and shoulders. The claw wound was small, but deep, and when she tested her weight on her leg, she found that it could not support her. _So this is how I die. Starclan, I'm sorry I won't fulfill whatever great destiny you had planned for me. If I am the only hope for the clans, the clans are doomed._ The rogues converged on her again, and she prepared herself to die fighting.

Suddenly, a battle cry rang out. Moonpaw felt one of her attackers pulled off of her, then another. "Moonpaw!" Aspenpaw yowled, as he fought desperately to get to her. "Moonpaw, keep fighting, we can do this! Moonpaw, please answer me!"

"Aspenpaw! No, you'll be killed too!" Moonpaw's anger vanished like dew on a hot day. Now she had someone else to fight for. Aspenpaw needed her.

"Neither of us will be killed if I can help it." He pulled the last rogue off of her, and the two apprentices looked at each other.

"Moonpaw, I'm sorry about Bubbleheart. I was stupid, and naive, and selfish. I haven't seen her since you found us together. I told her it was over, and that my loyalties lay with my own clan… And with you."

Moonpaw's breath caught in her throat. _Could it be? No, he's lying…_ "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked, keeping her eyes on his.

"I tried! I tried talking to you, over and over again, but you shut me out. I've been so lost without you, Moonpaw," his voice was small, and Moonpaw was about to reach out to him, when claws fastened in his throat.

"No!" she yowled, and sprang forward to shove Aspenpaw's assailant away. The rogue hit the ground, then signaled to his companions, and the three cats fled across the thunderpath into the grasslands beyond. Moonpaw desperately pushed at the wound gushing blood from her Aspenpaw's neck, trying to stop the flow. "Aspenpaw, Aspenpaw, stay with me, please, Aspenpaw. Aspenpaw!"

She watched in horror as the light fled his eyes.

And then crimson flooded her own.


	9. 7 - Power

7 - Power

Moonpaw left Aspenpaw's body beside the thunderpath. She knew she had to take him back to camp, but the burning red that covered her vision drove her to one thing and one thing alone: revenge. She pelted across the thunderpath, running faster than she thought possible, pursuing the rogues with every fiber of her being. They had a good head start, but it was as if wings were attached to her paws. She bolted through the grass on the other side of the thunderpath, following the intruders' scent blindly. Soon, she saw them sunning themselves on a flat patch of dirt. This enraged her more than anything else. They had just killed her best friend, and now they were relaxing and sharing tongues!

Moonpaw put on another burst of speed, not caring if they saw her. They could not escape her wrath. Part of her marveled at the sense of power running through her limbs. She felt like a warrior of Tigerclan, going in for the kill. The rogues saw her moments before she reached them. They bristled and braced themselves for her attack.

The first rogue, the she-cat, fell to Moonpaw's claws without a sound. The two toms yowled in fury, and attacked her. Her teeth tore out the throat of one before he could defend himself, leaving the last, the one that killed Aspenpaw, to cower before her. His eyes widened as they met hers. Reflected in his, she saw that her eyes were glowing red, maniacally blazing with bloodlust. He met his end the same way Aspenpaw did, and she felt the blood surge beneath her claws as the life left his body.

As he fell to the ground, Moonpaw staggered. Whatever had possessed her had left her weak. She felt a darkness seep from her body, and her eyes cleared. She looked around, shocked. _Did I do this?_

Turning, she fled back to her territory. The thunderpath was empty, but she tore across it like all the Monsters in the world were bearing down upon her. Upon reaching the other side, she flung herself down beside Aspenpaw's body and wept. She pushed her nose into his fur, and savored the warmth of his body. Her best friend was gone and she had never gotten to say she forgave him. _Oh, Aspenpaw. I was selfish, too. I was afraid of getting hurt, so I shut you out. But you were hurting, too. I'm so sorry, Aspenpaw._ She resigned herself to despair, and the guilt she knew would haunt her forever.

 _I'm sorry, too. I love you, Moonpaw._

Moonpaw was hearing voices in her head. And not just voices, _his_ voice. Saying that he loved her. "Aspenpaw?" she whispered, afraid to hope. Slowly, she lifted her head and found Aspenpaw gazing at her in wonder. "You're alive? But I watched you die! Am I in Starclan? Did I die, too?"

"You brought me back. You took the death away from me. I felt it leave, and then go to you. Are you okay?" Aspenpaw nuzzled her, concern etched upon his face. Moonpaw stared, dumbstruck. All that was left of the wound in his neck was a small scar.

 _I heard your voice in my head,_ Moonpaw thought experimentally, watching his expression.

He smiled, and licked her on the cheek. Moonpaw heard his voice again, _And I hear yours in mine. It's nice to see what you really think for once._

Self-conscious, Moonpaw tried not to think of anything embarrassing. _Stop prying._

Aspenpaw suddenly turned, ears pricked. Moonpaw followed his gaze. Emerging from the forest a few tail-lengths away was Dawnstar, her pelt shining with stars. The Starclan warrior approached them warily, and Moonpaw wondered why.

"Greetings, young ones," Dawnstar meowed, her voice ringing in Moonpaw's ears. "We meet again, Moonpaw. Your power has finally revealed itself, and exposed the danger you pose to the clans."

Aspenpaw rose to his feet, growling, "Moonpaw is not dangerous. If you or anyone tries to hurt her, I'll rip you apart. I don't care who you are."

Moonpaw's heart soared at hearing Aspenpaw defend her, but caution compelled her to send her thoughts toward Aspenpaw, _This is_ Dawnstar _, the first leader of Dawnclan. Please don't make her angry. Maybe she's right._ Moonpaw thought of the rogues she had slaughtered. _Maybe I am dangerous. I trust Starclan to do what is best, don't you?_

Aspenpaw forced his fur to lay flat, but he thought back to Moonpaw, _As long as it doesn't involve you getting hurt. I just got you back. I'm not letting you go ever again._ He twined his tail with hers, and she purred.

Dawnstar glared at Aspenpaw and retorted, "Be careful whom you threaten, young apprentice, or do you wish to face the wrath of Starclan? There is the heart of the issue, though. The wrath of Starclan is mighty, but the wrath of Moonpaw is greater still. She just saved your life, when you should be among Starclan's hunting grounds as we speak. When Starclan agreed to give this power to Moonpaw, we had no idea what it was, only that it was great, and terrible. If used properly, it has the potential to save the clans from the fast approaching battle. If used nefariously, Moonpaw has the power to destroy the clans and every cat in them."

Moonpaw still did not understand. "Can you explain exactly what my power is, then? You seem to understand it much better than I do. How did I bring Aspenpaw back? Why can we read each other's minds? Why did I kill those rogues?" Maybe if she understood her power, she could use it to help her clan.

"Moonpaw, you have the power to heal. You brought back Aspenpaw, and the darkness that took his life passed into you," Dawnstar's bright gaze was piercing, and she continued slowly, as if to make sure Moonpaw understood. "You contained darkness enough to kill any normal cat instantly. But it didn't kill you. You were simply a vessel for it. That bloodlust you felt, chasing – no, _hunting_ those rogues, that was the darkness trying to consume you. So you found an outlet. You found a place for the darkness to escape, by killing those rogues. You could have only killed one, and your darkness would have been spent, but you don't have control over your power. You let go, and killed three cats as easily as if they mice." Dawnstar padded closer, until she was nose to nose with Moonpaw. "You killed three cats because you lost control. Do you understand what that means?"

Moonpaw was baffled. _I have all that power?_ Then it hit her. _If something like this happens again, and I lose control, cats could die. Lots of cats._ "Teach me to control it. Please, I'm begging you. I can't put my clan in danger like this," Moonpaw pleaded, desperate for her ancestor's guidance.

Dawnstar lowered her gaze and murmured, "Dear Moonpaw, if I could teach you, I would. I don't know how to help you, except to make things clear when your vision is clouded. We did not give you these powers. The cat that did came from long before the clans, and he does not walk these skies anymore. I'm sorry, my apprentice. You must learn to control this power on your own, and quickly, before the shadow that sweeps across the sky descends upon the forest. When that time comes, your power is the only thing that can save the clans."

Dawnstar began to fade, and Moonpaw could see the forest through her body. "Wait! How can Aspenpaw and I read each other's minds? I need your help. Don't abandon me!" Moonpaw felt the weight of the forest pressing down on her.

Dawnstar's form wavered, and her voice echoed as if from a great distance, "There are parts of your power even Starclan doesn't understand. Use it well." The Starclan warrior's eyes were the last thing to disappear, and Moonpaw stared into them hopelessly searching for answers.

Aspenpaw began to groom Moonpaw, cleaning the blood from her fur. His thoughts settled over her like night settles over the forest, coaxing her to sleep. _Rest, my Moonpaw. I'll keep watch. When you're ready, we'll go home._

Moonpaw sighed, and gave in to the rhythm of his tongue rasping against her fur. It had been moons since she had let anyone else groom her. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was, _I love you too, Aspenpaw._

He wrapped himself around her, and whispered back, _I know._


	10. 8 - Despair

8 - Despair

Moonpaw's eyes fluttered open. The stench of blood filled her nostrils. Alarmed, she shook her head to clear the exhaustion from her mind. The events of the day crashed down on her, and she shuddered. Aspenpaw's body was curled around her own, his head resting on her shoulders. He yawned, and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Hey," he said softly. His concern for her was etched on his face. "How are you feeling?"

Moonpaw didn't answer, but buried her nose in his fur. For a few moments they remain there, taking comfort in each other's warmth. Moonpaw looked up at Aspenpaw. "I'm a monster," she whimpered.

Aspenpaw's eyes narrowed in confusion. "No, you aren't! You have a wonderful power. You _brought me back to life_. I literally owe you my life. That's amazing and special. You can learn to control the darkness. I know you can."

"I owed you first. You pulled the rogues off me," Moonpaw muttered. His words comforted her, but she couldn't forget the feeling of blood and fur and flesh on her teeth and claws.

Aspenpaw nudged her, and mewed, "So now we're even. We'll figure this out. Together. I promise." He gently eased out from under her, and stretched. "We need to get home. Are you up to it?"

Moonpaw shrugged, and looked at her paws. The soft fur was clean, washed by Aspenpaw's rough tongue while she slept. If she looked close enough, she could imagine that the black fur of her paws was even darker from the blood that had clung to it. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Of course not," promised Aspenpaw. He looked down at her, and suddenly pushed her onto her back with his forelegs. His strong body pinned her down, and she found herself nose to nose with him, staring into his emerald eyes. He smiled, and rubbed noses with her. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but… I think I heard you confess your love to me."

Moonpaw's ears burned with embarrassment. She tried to look away from him, but his eyes burned into hers with an intensity she had not seen before. "You confessed first," she breathed, acutely aware of how close they were.

Aspenpaw purred, and Moonpaw heard his words in her mind. _So does this mean… We're mates now?_ The question caught her off guard. She hadn't considered that. After deliberating for a few moments, she nodded. Aspenpaw leapt off her, and bounced on his toes. His wordless happiness flowed through her. _I've wanted this for so long! Now you're mine, and no one will ever ever hurt you._ Moonpaw rolled her eyes, but smiled. Despite her anger with Aspenpaw, she had wanted to be his, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself. He continued, _I suppose we shouldn't tell the clan yet, because we're still apprentices, but I don't care. As long as you love me._

Moonpaw remained silent, and rolled to her paws. She did love him. She always had. Being mates was something she hadn't thought about, though. She still felt so young, but the more she considered it, the more it made sense. She was 9 moons old, and plenty of cats her age had mates, or at least potential mates. Glacierpaw, for instance, was showing an interest in Squirrelpaw. Aspenpaw listened to her thoughts in silence, and she felt his agreement. He was only a couple moons older than her, and what did age matter, anyway? All that mattered was that they loved each other.

Together, Moonpaw and Aspenpaw padded into the forest, and towards the camp. They walked in silence, allowing their shared thoughts to speak for them. They had two months of catching up to do, and they chatted about their training, and clan gossip.

The one topic they avoided mentioning was Bubbleheart. It nagged at the back of Moonpaw's mind, and Aspenpaw must have noticed it, but remained silent on the Duskclan she-cat. Moonpaw sighed, and reluctantly thought, _We'll have to talk about her sometime, you know._

Aspenpaw's good mood faltered. A few unwelcome memories on the pretty she-cat flashed through his mind, and Moonpaw cringed away from him. He hastily suppressed the memories, and pushed his fur against hers again. _I know. Just not today. Please. You've already been through enough._ After a moment's hesitation, Moonpaw conceded. His thoughts turned back to happier things, but almost too focused on them, as if Aspenpaw was deliberately pushing Bubbleheart out of his mind.

As they neared the camp, their conversation slowed. Moonpaw asked, _Do you think I should tell Lichenpelt now?_ Now that she had an idea of what her power was, she desperately craved the advice of her mentor.

Before Aspenpaw could reply, a shriek ripped through the forest. Moonpaw and Aspenpaw exchanged terrified glances, and leapt forward towards the camp.

They burst through the ferns guarding the camp, and were met with fierce screeches and the chaos of battle. A massive ginger animal lunged at Moonpaw, and she was assaulted by the strong stench of fox. Aspenpaw shouldered her out of way and bared his teeth at the fox.

 _Aspenpaw! Be careful!_ Moonpaw pleaded.

The fox halted mid-step, and snarled at Aspenpaw. He swiped at the fox with unsheathed claws, snagging them on its muzzle. The fox yelped, and retreated. Aspenpaw pursued it, yowling, "Coward! You rotten piece of crowfood! Get out of our camp!"

Moonpaw reluctantly looked away from Aspenpaw, and jumped into the fray herself. There must have been a half dozen foxes throughout the clearing. Warriors, queens, elders, and apprentices fought side by side, in a desperate attempt to drive the foxes out of the camp. Several bodies lay throughout the clearing, but Moonpaw wasn't sure if they were dead or injured.

Eaglestar streaked past her to leap on the back on a fox far bigger than himself, and viciously began to tear the fur off its back. Moonpaw began to move towards him to help, but then noticed a younger looking fox edging toward the nursery, where the terrified squeals of kits rose above the clamor. Darkfrost, Snowfeather, and Bluepetal, who had recently had Yellowclaw's kits, were defending the nursery against a larger fox, and didn't notice the younger one sneaking behind them. Before Moonpaw could cry out, the fox lunged at her mother. Darkfrost's wail pierced through the camp, making Moonpaw's pelt stand up along her spine. Abruptly, it was cut off. The fox growled, shook Darkfrost's body once, and dropped the she-cat.

Moonpaw stood in shock. _Mother… Mother! No!_

She braced herself to claw her way to her mother's body, but Aspenpaw's thoughts suddenly intruded on her own. _Moonpaw, you can't control your power. Moonpaw, listen to me!_ Moonpaw shook her head, although Aspenpaw could not see her. She knew she could save her mother, still. He continued, _Let her go. I don't want you to get hurt trying to avenge her. Please. Protect the kits._ Numbly, Moonpaw nodded. He was right. The kits needed protecting.

"Moonpaw!" Snowfeather gasped with relief as Moonpaw joined the defense of the nursery. "Get inside! Protect the kits from in there! If we can't hold off these foxes, they'll kill the kits!" Moonpaw dipped her head, and darted inside the thorny bush.

In the dim light that filtered through the branches, she saw Acornkit, Mousekit, and Quailkit a tail-length in from of her, all three with snarls on their faces and claws unsheathed. The younger kits crouched behind them, eyes wide. Robinkit and Jaykit, Bluepetal's newborns, cried out in fear. Applekit wrapped herself around them, soothing them as best she could.

When the kits realized it was Moonpaw who had entered the nursery, they relaxed somewhat. Acornkit, who was nearly six moons old, nodded to her and moved aside so Moonpaw could examine the younger kits. She sniffed each of them in turn, and, reassured that none of them were hurt, addressed the oldest kits. "Quailkit and Mousekit, you're in charge of the younger kits. Make sure they stay put, and don't panic. Acornkit, you're with me. We have to guard the entrance. The warriors are protecting us the best they can, but if they fail, it'll be up to you and me. Can I count on you three?" The kits nodded, the fear in their eyes fading into determination.

Acornkit joined her at the entrance to the nursery, and Moonpaw rested her tail on his back to comfort him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, and finally asked, "Is Snowfeather okay?"

Moonpaw hesitated. Snowfeather's normally shining pelt had been streaked with gore, but the queen had still been able to stand when she instructed Moonpaw to protect the kits. So, Moonpaw nodded, and mewed, "She's strong, and brave. She won't let a few foxes stop her." Relieved, Acornkit faced the entrance to the nursery again and dropped into a crouch, ready to lash out at the muzzle of any fox that made it through the queens outside.

Moonpaw closed her eyes, and let Aspenpaw's thoughts flow through her mind. He was fighting a large female fox near the wall of the camp with Eaglestar and Marshpaw, his apprentice. Aspenpaw's mind was focused on the fight, but Moonpaw could feel his concern for her. Moonpaw stayed silent and watched in horror as Marshpaw fell, his soft underbelly torn open by the she-fox's yellow fangs. Eaglestar yowled in anger, and lunged for the fox's throat. As he opened his jaws to deliver a killing blow, the fox hit him with her heavy forepaw. Eaglestar hit the ground with a thud, and before Aspenpaw could jump onto the fox's shoulders to pull her back, she ripped her claws down Eaglestar's spine. He went limp.

Aspenpaw's shock mirrored Moonpaw's own. Before the fox could pull her claws free of his leader, Aspenpaw shot forward and fastened his teeth in her neck. The fox thrashed, trying to break free, but was unable to shake loose Aspenpaw. Her struggles quickly grew weaker, and eventually ceased. When the fox slumped to the ground, Aspenpaw finally released his grip on her. His coat was covered in her blood, and the taste of it clogged his mouth.

Moonpaw moaned, and leaned on Acornkit for support. The kit glanced at her in concern. "Moonpaw, are you okay?" Moonpaw shook her head and forced herself to return to her own mind. "What's wrong?"

Before Moonpaw could decide how to answer the kit, she heard a triumphant yowl from outside the nursery. She poked her head out of the wall of thorns and sagged with relief as she realized that the foxes were retreating. The largest, a male with a ripped ear hanging limpy from his narrow head, turned and snarled at the clan before following the surviving two foxes out of the camp. Lichenpelt, bleeding heavily from a cut above his eye, called out, "Thistleflower, Willowdapple, Fireclaw! Follow them and make sure they leave the territory. Pinefur, Cloudfur, Tawnypaw, go with them." The cats he summoned raced after the foxes, leaving a trail of blood following them. Lichenpelt spoke a few words to Icepool, then pursued his clanmates.

Moonpaw turned to face the kits. "The battle is over. Acornkit, Quailkit, Mousekit, I need you to come with me. The rest of you need to stay here" She looked over the youngest kits and her eye fell upon Applekit, who was still sheltering the newborns with her body. "Applekit, take care of those two. They are your responsibility." Applekit looked up at her with her gentle green eyes and nodded. Her brothers, Minkkit, Hailkit, and Lionkit crouched beside her, terrified looks in their eyes. Moonpaw returned her gaze to the three oldest kits, and said seriously, "It's going to be tough out there. There are lots of injuries, and some of our clanmates might not have survived the battle. I need you to be brave, like warriors, and help Icepool and Berryleaf treat the injured. I know it's a medicine cat task, but we must help our clanmates, no matter what. Find Icepool and ask her how you can help. I'm counting on you three." Acornkit, Quailkit, and Mousekit nodded, and held their heads higher. Moonpaw braced herself, then led her charges into the clearing.

The sight that greeted them was a grim one. Blood coated the ground, and collected in pools wherever the ground dipped. Icepool was racing about the clearing, judging the severity of the wounds her clanmates had suffered. Berryleaf followed her, dressing wounds with cobwebs. Acornkit nudged his sisters with his head, pushing them towards the medicine cats, which jarred them out of their shocked stares. "I'll take care of them," Acornkit reassured Moonpaw. The three kits padded towards Icepool.

Moonpaw stepped forward, unsure where to go first. Suddenly, Aspenpaw was beside her. His fur was matted and bloody, but he didn't seem to have any life-threatening injuries. Urgently, he pushed her towards the apprentice den. Stumbling blindly, she allowed him to push her into her nest. His mind touched hers. _Moonpaw, you have to relax. You can't let yourself heal any of these cats. If you do, I know you'll do something you regret. Moonpaw, please stay here for a little while. I'll help our clanmates._

Numbly, Moonpaw nodded in agreement. Inside, she despaired. _Darkfrost, Eaglestar, Marshpaw… Who else did we lose? If I can heal them, shouldn't I? What's the point of having this power if I can't save my clanmates? If I can't save my own parents?_

Aspenpaw listened to her thoughts in silence. She knew he didn't know how to answer her. She couldn't have expected him to. Nuzzling her gently, he whispered, _I love you. I'll do what I can to help our clan, and I'll come get you when you calm down a bit._

Aspenpaw turned and exited the den. Moonpaw forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes and counted her breathing. Breathe in. _One… Two… Three…_ Breathe out. _One… Two… Three…_ Repeat. When her heart no longer raced, and she no longer felt like wailing in despair, Moonpaw stood and padded shakily out of the den.

Aspenpaw was at her side within moments. He looked at her with concern. _Are you sure you can handle this?_ Moonpaw nodded, and leaned against him for support. She sent him a silent request, and he pushed his forehead against her. _Of course I'll stay with you. Always._ Together, they padded towards the nursery. To Moonpaw's surprise, Eaglestar stood before her. The wound on his spine had been healed. Aspenpaw commented, _I guess he had another life._ Eaglestar's shoulders shook, and his head was bent over a cat's body. Moonpaw sagged in defeat as she recognized her mother.

Darkfrost's eyes were glazed over, and her legs were tangled in a heap. Aspenpaw halted a few steps behind Eaglestar, but Moonpaw continued to pad forward, until she could bury her nose in her mother's fur. Her grief threatened to overwhelm her, but Aspenpaw's warning was fresh in her mind. She swallowed the tears that burned in her throat, and drank in Darkfrost's fading scent. After a few moments, she looked up at her father. The clan leader quivered from nose to tail, his eyes screwed shut. Moonpaw nosed her father's cheek, and he jumped, as if he hadn't noticed her beside him. Moonpaw gazed into his eyes, seeing the agony he felt within them. "Father, the clan needs you," she murmured softly. "What do you need us to do?" Eaglestar was silent for a moment, then nodded. Briefly, he touched his nose to Darkfrost's, then squared his shoulders and turned away from his mate's body. Moonpaw followed a moment later, only pausing to gently close her mother's eyes with a lick.

Icepool was tending Glacierpaw's wounds as he lay on the ground nearby. Moonpaw trotted to her brother's side, and nuzzled his shoulder. Her brother was unconscious, but breathing easily. His back right leg was twisted at an odd angle. Icepool put her small paws on Glacierpaw's upper leg, and slowly felt downward, brow furrowed in concentration. Noticing Moonpaw's eyes upon her, the medicine cat gestured with her nose at Glacierpaw's paw, and meowed wearily, "I gave him some poppyseeds for the pain. He's only asleep right now. As for his leg, it's not broken, thank Starclan. Just out of place. I'll need to pop it back in before he wakes up. Can you bring me a branch?" Moonpaw nodded, and glanced around until she spotted a piece of wood that had fallen from the great pine tree above. Icepool instructed her to put the branch between her brother's teeth, and as soon as the wood was in place, Icepool put her paws on Glacierpaw's hip. "Hold him down for me." Moonpaw acquiesced, putting her own paws on her brother's shoulder and leaning heavily on him. "Ready? One, two, three…" On three, Icepool pushed Glacierpaw's leg up and forward, and Moonpaw felt a "pop" go through her brother's body. He shrieked in pain, and writhed, but didn't wake up from his poppyseed-induced slumber. After a moment, he relaxed and curled into a more comfortable position. Icepool sighed, and stepped away from the apprentice. "He'll be fine now. None of his wounds are life threatening. When he wakes up, have him come to me so I can check for infection. Fox claws are filthy." The medicine cat padded away towards where Rainsplash and Snowfeather lay together, grooming the blood off their fur and watching their kits trail Berryleaf. The three kits had mouths full of herbs.

Moonpaw turned back towards Eaglestar, and saw that her father was standing over Marshpaw. The grey-brown tom lay on his side, looking as small as a kit. Eaglestar bowed his head and closed Marshpaw's eyes tenderly. Moonpaw edged closer, and heard her leader mew sadly, "You would have been an incredible warrior."

Moonpaw nudged her father and said, sounding braver than she felt, "Starclan will welcome him as a warrior. I know it." Eaglestar looked at her with dull eyes, and dipped his head to her, accepting her words.

Eaglestar jumped up to the Highbranch, and, instead of addressing the clan as he usually did, he yowled, "Dawnclan! Stay where you are, conserve your strength, but I must speak." His clanmates gazed at him from throughout the camp. Some of them didn't even raise their heads from their paws. Eaglestar continued, "Many of you are injured. Marshpaw, One-ear, Shimmerstorm, and Darkfrost have been killed. Tonight we will hold vigil for them. For now, we must rest and recover. Lichenpelt and his patrol have returned, and reported that the foxes have crossed the thunderpath. Every cat has fought bravely today, and I couldn't be more proud of my clan." Eaglestar paused for a moment, then jumped down from his perch. "I know we need time to grieve, but there is something I must do first. Aspenpaw, step forward."

Moonpaw felt Aspenpaw's confusion as he stood and limped to his leader. The clan muttered behind him, unsure of Eaglestar's intentions. "Aspenpaw, you fought like a warrior today. You killed the fox that took my life, and Marshpaw's. You are ready to become a warrior." Moonpaw glowed with pride and Aspenpaw's eyes widened in surprise. Eaglestar glanced at Yellowclaw, who sat outside the nursery with Bluepetal. The yellow tabby nodded solemnly. Returning his attention to Aspenpaw, Eaglestar decreed, "I, Eaglestar, leader of Dawnclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has fought for his clan at the risk of his own life, showing his true loyalty to his clanmates and the warrior code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in him turn. "Aspenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Aspenpaw's voice was strong and clear as he replied, "I do."

Eaglestar nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Aspenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Aspenflight. StarClan honors your bravery and selflessness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Dawnclan." Aspenflight responded by licking his leader's shoulder and bowing his head in respect.

Moonpaw's voice joined her clanmates as they welcomed Aspenflight as a warrior. He padded to her side and leaned against her. In her mind, she whispered, _Heatherpaw must be so proud of you. I know I am._ Aspenflight's gratitude and warmth made her smile.

Eaglestar was not finished. "There are three more brave cats I must honor today. Although they are still a few days short of six moons, Acornkit, Mousekit, and Quailkit helped defend the nursery alongside Moonpaw. They showed bravery and maturity far beyond their age, and they are clearly ready to begin their next stage to becoming warriors of the bravest and strongest clan of all." His words were met with yowls of approval as the clan rallied behind their leader. Moonpaw marveled at the skill with which Eaglestar could unite his clan.

"Acornkit, Mousekit, and Quailkit, step forward." The kits darted to him, and stood tall and proud. They seemed more subdued than other kits when becoming apprentices, but that was to be expected, after what they had gone through that day. "Acornkit, until you are ready to become a warrior, you will be known as Acornpaw. Talonfur, you are strong and wise, and you will mentor Acornpaw. I know he will be in good paws with you to teach him." Talonfur nodded, and touched noses with the black apprentice. "Mousekit, until you are ready to become a warrior, you will be known as Mousepaw. Vixenfur, you are young, but have proven yourself to be clever and loyal. You will be Mousepaw's mentor." Vixenfur looked surprised as she padded forward to touch noses with her apprentice. "Quailkit, until you become a warrior, you will be known as Quailpaw. Willowdapple, you are also young, but your wisdom is that of a seasoned warrior. You will be Quailpaw's mentor. I expect you to pass on all that you know to her." Willowdapple smiled encouragingly at Quailpaw before touching noses with her and leading her to sit by Vixenpaw and Mousepaw. The clan welcomed the new apprentices by calling their new names.

Eaglestar leapt back onto the Highbranch, and addressed the clan again. "Tonight, we will sit vigil for our lost clanmates. They may belong to Starclan now, but they will always watch over us." His voice grew stronger, and Eaglestar yowled, "We may be weakened now, but we will come back stronger than ever!"

Lichenpelt began to yowl at the darkening sky, "Dawnclan! Dawnclan! Dawnclan!" His clanmates took up the chant, and the forest rang with their cries.

Moonpaw felt her eyes well up with tears. She turned and looked at Aspenflight, who returned her gaze. _It will be okay, Moonpaw. We'll get through this._ He whispered. She nodded, and buried her nose in his fur. His tail stroked her back soothingly, and Moonpaw allowed herself to feel a sense of pride in her mate and her clan.

Despite having lost so much, they would continue on.


	11. 9 - Vigil

9 - Vigil

The three dead foxes were buried after the ceremony in a single huge hole that had taken four warriors to dig. When the warriors returned, Darkfrost, Marshpaw, One-ear, and Shimmerstorm were prepared for their vigil. They were laid out in the center of the camp, paws carefully tucked underneath their bodies, so they looked as though they could have been sleeping. Icepool and Berryleaf had groomed the blood from their fur, and the dead cats looked almost peaceful.

Eaglestar was the first to settle in for the vigil. He bowed his head in respect for Shimmerstorm and One-ear, touched his nose to Marshpaw's head, and then padded to his mate. He curled around her, laying his head over her shoulders, and sighed deeply.

Pinefur, a dark grey tom with white paws and ears, followed, settling between Marshpaw, his kit, and Shimmerstorm, his mate. Flamepaw, Squirrelpaw and Tawnypaw joined their father. Tawnypaw cried softly, and Flamepaw nestled closer to his sister. Squirrelpaw gazed over the clearing with dull eyes. Fernpelt and Heavyclaw lay on either side of One-ear, sharing tongues with their denmate one last time.

Glacierpaw limped forward, to Squirrelpaw. He nuzzled her gently, and she closed her eyes. A single tear flowed from each. His tail dragging, Glacierpaw walked to Darkfrost's body and began to groom his mother. The rest of the clan moved to pay their last respects and to send their clanmates to Starclan.

Moonpaw stood where she was, unwilling to move. Exhaustion and sadness dragged at her limbs. Aspenflight softly pushed her forward. _Let's say goodbye to our clanmates._ He whispered sadly. Moonpaw nodded, and together, they moved to the center of the clearing.

Moonpaw pushed her nose into Marshpaw's fur, remembering all the times he had helped her as a new apprentice. _May Starclan light your path, my friend._

Moonpaw's paws carried her to One-ear's body, and more memories flooded her mind. One-ear had died defending his clan, which is what he would have wanted. Aspenflight looked from Fernpelt to Heavyclaw, and smiled, purring, "Starclan will give him his ear back, you know. He always said he looked forward to that, remember? So when you see him someday, you'll have to call him Mosspine again." Fernpelt's eyes brimmed with sadness, but she smiled, and responded with a nod. Heavyclaw remained still, taking deep breaths, as if to breathe in as much of One-ear's scent as he could.

At last, Moonpaw joined Glacierpaw and Eaglestar beside her mother's body. Glacierpaw looked asleep, but Moonpaw saw tears flowing from his eyes and his shoulders gently shake as he held back his sobs. _Let me be with my family, Aspenflight. We need to stay with Darkfrost._ Aspenflight nodded and touched his nose to her cheek before going to lay beside Marshpaw. Although he was no longer at her side, she could still feel his thoughts touching her mind.

Moonpaw closed her eyes and let her nose touch her mother's now-cold paws. _Oh Darkfrost. I should have saved you. I could have saved you, but I was a coward. It's all my fault. It's my fault that you and Marshpaw and One-ear and Shimmerstorm are dead. Mother, I am so sorry. I'm sorry._ Moonpaw felt Aspenpaw trying to comfort her, but she ignored him, and gave in to her self-loathing and despair.

Moonpaw awoke with a jolt. Cursing herself for falling asleep during her mother's vigil, she blinked the sleep from her eyes. Darkfrost's body still lay before her, but other than the two of them, the camp was empty. Darkfrost's paws shifted, and Moonpaw jumped back. The black queen lifted her head and gazed at Moonpaw. "Mother? You're alive?" Moonpaw asked in shock. Darkfrost shook her head sadly, and Moonpaw saw that stars shimmered in her mother's fur. Moonpaw's shock turned into sadness as she realized that she was once again dreaming of Starclan. "Mother, I am so sorry. I should have been able to save you. I could have saved you. I'm a horrible daughter and I don't deserve to live."

Darkfrost rose to her paws and looked down at Moonpaw. Moonpaw was unable to meet her mother's eyes, so she stared at her paws. "Moonpaw, it was my time to join Starclan. You have nothing to be sorry for." Moonpaw opened her mouth to interrupt, but Darkfrost continued, meowing, "I am so proud of you. You protected the kits, and did all you could to help the clan. Your father would give in to despair without you and your brother. I have come to you to tell you not to blame yourself, and to tell you how much I love you."

Moonpaw squirmed, and as soon as Darkfrost finished speaking, she blurted, "But I could have saved you! I have the power to, and I should have used it. I was afraid, but that doesn't excuse the fact that _I let you die_. Darkfrost, I have the power to heal cats and even bring them back from the dead. I probably still could for you. I could heal your body and bring you back to us." Darkfrost brushed her tail over her daughter's mouth, and Moonpaw fell silent.

Darkfrost sighed and looked longingly around the empty camp. She hesitated before saying, "Moonpaw, you did the right thing by letting me go. As soon as I came to Starclan, I was told of your power. As much as I would love coming back and being with Eaglestar and my kits again, we both need to accept that I walk with Starclan now. You didn't do anything wrong. I am proud of you for protecting the clan. If you had healed me, you might have hurt someone or been hurt yourself." Darkfrost's tail reached under Moonpaw's chin and forced her daughter to look up into her eyes. "I am so proud of you. I love you, and I will always watch over you. When you wake up, tell Eaglestar not to grieve, and that I love him and we will see each other again, in Starclan, and in his dreams. Tell your brother to be brave and strong. Even though he might hide it, he is hurting too. Moonpaw, I promise I will visit you again soon. You have a hard path to walk, but you will not walk it alone."

Darkfrost looked over her shoulder, and another cat emerged from the shadows. The new cat was a dusky brown she-cat with lines of lighter brown on her head and chest. Her eyes were brown, with hints of green in the center. The she-cat dipped her head to Moonpaw and murmured, "I am Sparrowflower. I was Lichenpelt's mate before Hollywhisker. I was killed on the thunderpath when you were very young. Your mother and I used to be best friends. I have been watching over you, young Moonpaw, and Starclan have selected me to train you."

Moonpaw's eyes widened in awe. "Train me? How?" She remembered how Lichenpelt had told her about his lost mate. She could see a hint of Willowdapple's muzzle in the she-cat's face, and she had a similar gait to Vixenfur.

Sparrowflower replied slowly, carefully, "I can help you control your power." Before Moonpaw could respond, Sparrowflower continued. "You must visit the Mooncove to start your training, because that is where Starclan's power is the strongest, and it is where your power is the weakest. This way, we can help you control it while you learn to use it." The two she-cats began to fade, and Moonpaw cried out, reaching for her mother. Sparrowflower's voice echoed in her ears, calling, "When you dream at the Mooncove, we can begin." Moonpaw's eyelids grew heavy, and her vision faded into blackness again.

Aspenflight's voice woke her. _Moonpaw, wake up. It's morning._ Moonpaw opened her bleary eyes. He clanmates were stirring around her. Eaglestar had not moved from Darkfrost's side. His head still rested on her shoulders. Glacierpaw was standing over Squirrelpaw as she slept, watching the clan around them. Aspenflight crouched beside Moonpaw, his tail draped over her shoulders. He gazed at her with concern. _I caught flashes of your dream. Are you okay?_ Moonpaw shrugged, then stretched.

Standing, she mewed softly, "Father?" Eaglestar's eyes opened at once. He had not been sleeping. "I need to talk to you." It was time for her to tell her father about her power, and also Darkfrost's message.

Eaglestar's eyes flicked around his clan, habit compelling him to check on his cats. His voice was hoarse from grief, but he mewed, "After we bury our clanmates. Then you may speak with me about whatever you want." Moonpaw hesitated, not wanting to keep her secret any longer, but then nodded. The clan had to come first.

Moonpaw helped carry her mother's body to the burial grounds, supporting Darkfrost's limp form on a shoulder. Glacierpaw supported her other side, despite his injured leg. Eaglestar led the cats bearing their dead friends and family through the trees and up a small hill. On the top of the hill was a clearing, and from the clearing, the clan could see the rising sun.

Eaglestar turned to address his clan. "Today we bury four of our clanmates. They should not have died, but we know that they watch down on us from Starclan even now. Marshpaw was too young to join Starclan, but he was selfless and kind, and will be welcomed as a warrior among their ranks. It was an honor to have mentored such a noble apprentice. Shimmerstorm was as gentle as a cat could be to all of our clan's kits, not just her own. In battle, though, she defended with tooth and claw as ferociously as a warrior of Lionclan. She lives on in her kits, and in the memories of her clanmates. One-ear served his clan for many moons as a warrior, and continued serving even after he retired to the elder's den, by telling stories and teaching lessons to our kits and apprentices. His wit and experiences will be deeply missed. In Starclan, he will once again be known as Mosspine, and that is what we remember him by in the clan from this point forward." Eaglestar shuddered and took a long breath. "Lastly, we honor Darkfrost. I know that I am not the only one affected by her death, as she was loved by the entire clan. Let us be reminded of her love and compassion by her kits, Glacierpaw and Moonpaw, both of whom will become warriors she will be proud of."

Moonpaw felt emotion rise within her. Eaglestar knew exactly how to honor their clanmates. The other clans did not have ceremonies at the grave like Dawnclan, but her clan felt a special connection to their warrior spirits on top of the hill, witnessing the brilliant dawn for which they were named. As the sun peaked over the trees, blinding light hit the cats, and Eaglestar yowled to the sky, "Marshpaw! Shimmerstorm! Mosspine! Darkfrost!" The clan took up the chant, raising their voices until the hills echoed with their cries. Moonpaw felt tears stream down her cheeks as she yowled, proud to be a part of such a noble clan.

When the cats returned to the camp, Moonpaw followed her father into his den beneath a low-hanging branch of the pine tree. Eaglestar's voice was kind, but echoed with grief. "What is it, Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw looked at her paws, and wondered if her father would hate her for not saving Darkfrost. An idea struck her, and she asked, "Can Lichenpelt listen too?" Eaglestar's eyes clouded with confusion, but he nodded. Moonpaw darted out of the den and ran to where Lichenpelt was sharing tongues with Hollywhisker. "Lichenpelt, can you come with me to talk to Eaglestar for a minute?" Lichenpelt's eyes lit up with comprehension. He mewed an apology to his mate, then followed Moonpaw towards the pine. Before they entered the den, Moonpaw whispered to her mentor, "I know what my power is, and I'm afraid that Eaglestar will be angry with me." Lichenpelt opened his mouth to ask a question, but Moonpaw interrupted, glancing nervously around. "I don't want to tell him on my own. Will you come with me?" Lichenpelt nodded, and gestured for her to lead the way.

Moonpaw faced her mentor and her father, and explained what had happened with the rogues at the border. She told them how Aspenflight had been killed, and how the darkness took over. She described her hunt for the rogues, and how she killed them.

Eaglestar and Lichenpelt exchanged alarmed glances. Eaglestar interrupted, mewing, "Did you say Aspenflight was _killed?_ He seems fine now."

"He is. The reason I was so driven to kill those rogues was that I somehow took the death from Aspenflight's body and let it into my own. Dawnstar said it should have killed me, but instead, I was just a vessel for it. Instead of Aspenflight dying, the rogues did. I lost control and I killed them all…" Moonpaw dipped her head in shame. "I have the power to heal, but it has a cost. Whatever wounds I heal, I have to inflict upon another." Moonpaw watched her father carefully, bracing herself for his anger.

Eaglestar stayed silent for a few moments, as if trying to understand all he had learned. Slowly, he stated, "So you could have healed our clanmates after the fox attack. You could have brought Darkfrost back. You could have taken this 'darkness' out on the foxes and driven them away!"

Moonpaw shrunk back and whispered, "I was afraid. I can't control my power, and I could have hurt my clanmates." _Why doesn't he understand that?_

Eaglestar stalked towards her, and growled, "You let her die! It's your fault she's gone!" Moonpaw took a step towards the entrance to the den, ready to run should her father attack.

Lichenpelt darted between them. He gently shouldered his friend and leader back and into his nest. "Eaglestar, it wasn't Moonpaw's fault. She did all she could. Would you have wanted her to accidentally kill one of your clan? What if it had been Glacierpaw?" Eaglestar trembled, his eyes wild. Lichenpelt continued, saying "Moonpaw did the right thing. Darkfrost died defending the clan. She wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. Don't disgrace her spirit by blaming your daughter."

Moonpaw watched with relief as Eaglestar's shoulders sagged. "You're right, Lichenpelt. I just miss her so much," he whispered.

"I know," Lichenpelt murmured. "I felt the same way when Sparrowflower died. But it does get better. You'll still see Darkfrost in your dreams, and every day, through your kits. That's how I go through losing Sparrowflower. Vixenfur and Willowdapple remind me every day of the love I lost. I know that I'll see her again someday in Starclan."

Eaglestar stared blankly at his daughter, as if trying to see Darkfrost's black coat in Moonpaw's. "Moonpaw, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I am proud of you for defending the clan."

Moonpaw dipped her head, grateful that he forgave her for letting his mate die. "Last night, when we were holding the vigil, Darkfrost came to visit me from Starclan." Eaglestar's jaw dropped, and Moonpaw went on, "She asked me to tell you not to grieve, and that she will see you again in Starclan and that she will visit you in your dreams. She told me to tell you that she loves you." Moonpaw glanced at Lichenpelt, then added, "Darkfrost introduced me to someone else. Someone she said could help me understand and control my power. Her name was Sparrowflower."

It was as if Moonpaw had aimed a blow at Lichenpelt's head. The tom staggered, and blinked at her in shock. "Sparrow…Sparrowflower? You saw my Sparrow?" he gasped. A flood of questions followed. "Did she have a message for me? Did she seem okay? Will you see her again?" Lichenpelt's eyes burned with longing. Moonpaw watched him curiously. _Does Hollywhisker know her mate misses Sparrowflower so much?_

"She didn't have a message for you, Lichenpelt," Moonpaw replied, and Lichenpelt's ears drooped. "But I will see her again. She's going to train me. I'm supposed to visit Starclan in my dreams at the Mooncove."

Eaglestar nodded, appearing determined. "If there is going to be a great battle, we must prepare as best we can. I will increase the training speed of our apprentices, and order extra patrols on our borders. Whatever comes, it won't strike us unprepared. Moonpaw, I will send a patrol with youto the Mooncove. They will guard you during your journey, and your training."

Moonpaw objected, meowing, "Father, I have to go alone! I'm dangerous, and we can't risk any of our warriors. I killed those rogues as easily as if they were newborn mice, and I couldn't stop myself. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about by accident!"

Eaglestar's eyes narrowed. "I _will_ send a patrol to protect you. I can't let my daughter wander enemy territory by herself. Especially if you are supposed to save the clans. After the clan recovers from this attack, you will go. It may be a half-moon or more before I can assemble a patrol for such a journey, but, because there is no threat to the clans at the moment, that will have to do." Her father fixed her with a stern gaze and ordered, "You will not go on your own. Do you understand, Moonpaw?" Reluctantly, Moonpaw nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to plan how best to rebuild the clan, and defend ourselves from whatever enemy your dreams warn us of."

Moonpaw nodded again, and backed out of the den. Lichenpelt's eyes narrowed and she glanced away from her mentor, feeling treacherous. _I'll go on my own anyway. Eaglestar doesn't understand how dangerous I am!_

Aspenflight's thoughts intruded on her own, and he rebuked her, saying, _If you think I'm going to stay here while you sneak across Duskclan's territory by yourself, you're dead wrong._ Before Moonpaw could object, Aspenflight pointed out, _If you don't let me come, I'll just follow you. You can't hide from me when we share thoughts._ More reluctantly, he added, _Plus I know my way around Duskclan's territory a bit better than you do._ Moonpaw caught a glimpse through his eyes at Bubbleheart teaching him how to fish along the riverbank, and a hint of her sickeningly sweet scent. Moonpaw shuddered, and Aspenflight sighed. _Please just let me come. I can't lose you again._

Moonpaw's thoughts softened, and she nodded at him from across the clearing, where he sat with his father, Cloudfur. _Okay, you can come, but we'll have to be really careful. I don't want to hurt you._

His eyes met hers, and he whispered, _You won't hurt me. I know you won't._

Moonpaw shrugged, and murmured back, _I hope._


	12. 10 - Mooncove

10 - Mooncove

Moonpaw waited until her denmates were asleep. Then, carefully avoiding stepping on paws and tails, she maneuvered her way out from beneath the cyprus tree. Aspenflight was crouched in the ferns along the edge of the camp. Fireclaw and Jadeflower were sharing tongues outside the warriors den, their eyes beginning to droop. Other than them, the camp was quiet.

 _Ready?_ Aspenflight queried as he rose to his paws. Moonpaw nodded, and padded to his side. The plan was to sneak out now, and be back before dawn. They would try to catch some prey on their return through Dawnclan's territory, so it would look as thought the two had simply gone out for some night hunting.

Jadeflower raised her head with interest as the two young cats moved to leave the camp. Moonpaw's heart sank as she asked, "Where are you two off to at this time of night?" Aspenflight pretended to flick his tail with embarrassment, and then twined his tail with Moonpaw's and leaned into her. The blue-grey warrior's green eyes lit up with understanding, and she purred with amusement. "Okay, but you'd better be back before Eaglestar notices. I doubt he wants any cat padding after his daughter while she's still an apprentice." Moonpaw relaxed, and nodded with gratitude to Jadeflower. No doubt gossip would spread through the clan if they knew that she and Aspenflight had snuck off in the middle of the night, but if it helped conceal their journey to the Mooncove, Moonpaw was content.

Moonpaw and Aspenflight broke into a run as soon as they were out of sight of the camp. The fastest way to the ocean was by following the river, so the two Dawnclan cats took the route their clan used to travel to the Gathering. When they reached the stream, Moonpaw paused, watching the moonlight sparkle on the water. The stream no longer frightened her. After her fall on the way to the gathering two moons ago, she had made a point of crossing the stream whenever she could, so she eventually became comfortable with it.

Aspenflight turned, and smiled at her. _Soon you'll have this power under control, and you can help your clanmates._ His smile faded, and he added, _Do you think that the foxes were the threat Dawnstar warned you about? Will they be coming back?_

 _I don't think so. I think that the foxes were just a threat to our clan, and now that we've killed some of them, they'll stay out of our way._ Moonpaw shuddered as she remembered the foul stench of the foxes and their yellow teeth tearing into her clanmates. _No, I think that Dawnstar's warning was against something else. Something we haven't seen yet._ Moonpaw waded into the stream after Aspenflight, and ran her tail along his flank. _Come on, let's hurry. The sooner I can control my power, the better._ Aspenflight dipped his head in agreement, and the two clanmates continued on through the forest.

Within minutes, they reached the river. Before they saw it, they heard the roar of water over rocks. Moonpaw slowed, walking a few steps behind Aspenflight. She had never seen the river before, as it was on the far side of the Free Hunting Grounds. Aspenflight held up his tail, and warned, _Be careful here. The rocks can get slippery._ Slowly, he led her to the bank of the rushing water. By the faint moonlight, Moonpaw could see that the river was several foxlengths wide, and filled with jagged rocks that threw water onto the bank.

Moonpaw couldn't imagine how Mountainclan crossed the river to go to the Gatherings. Noticing her silent awe, Aspenflight purred. _Upriver, it's even wider, but much slower and shallower. There is a dam near Stonecircle that Mountainclan climbs over._

Unsheathing her claws to keep her balance, Moonpaw leaned out over the river, attempting to see the bottom. Suddenly, she slipped, and yelped in surprise. _Moonpaw, no!_ Aspenflight's voice sounded in her mind, and she felt his teeth sink into her tail. She hung over the edge of the steep bank, the river crashing less than a tail-length below her. Aspenflight's paws scrabbled on the slick stone, trying to pull her back. Despite his efforts, Moonpaw dropped lower, closer to the river. _Moonpaw!_ Moonpaw felt another cat reach their head down and grasp her scruff in their jaws. With a heave, Moonpaw was yanked to safety.

Aspenflight crouched beside her. His voice was urgent as he spoke out loud, saying, "Moonpaw, are you alright?" Shakily, Moonpaw nodded. Her forelegs hurt from where she hit them during her fall, but other than that, she wasn't hurt.

Another voice sounded in her ear. "You foolish kit, what were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Moonpaw blinked in surprise as she saw Lichenpelt standing above her. His voice was stern, but his eyes betrayed his fear for her. He nudged her, mewing, "Up, now, on your paws. I don't want you going into shock." Moonpaw carefully stood, leaning on Aspenflight to help stop the trembling that ran through her body.

"What…" Moonpaw coughed, then continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, and it's a good thing I did," Lichenpelt's tail twitched, and he looked between Aspenflight and Moonpaw. "You may have been able to fool Jadeflower and Fireclaw, but I know that the two of you aren't out for a midnight stroll." He focused on his apprentice. "Moonpaw, your father ordered you yesterday to wait until he could send a patrol with you to the Mooncove. You're defying a direct order from your leader and your father."

Moonpaw hung her head shamefully. Lichenpelt was right. When Eaglestar found out that she had disobeyed him, his wrath would be immense. Hesitantly, she asked, "Are you going to make us go back to camp?"

Her mentor considered her for a moment, then sighed. "No, I'm not. You are right. A patrol would be a bad idea. I don't know why you brought Aspenflight with you—"

"I wouldn't let her go alone," Aspenflight interrupted. "I trust her not to hurt me. Especially if Starclan is there to guide her."

Lichenpelt glared at the new warrior, and Aspenflight stared back bravely. Moonpaw meowed, "So does that mean that you'll let us go on our own?"

The deputy shook his head, and then, with a glint in his moss-green eyes, replied, "No. I'm coming with you." Moonpaw opened her mouth to argue, but then thought better of it and dipped her head. "We need to hurry if we are to get back in time to pretend we were the dawn patrol," Lichenpelt mewed. Flicking his tail for his clanmates to follow him he padded back into the trees, where the ground would not be as slippery. After a quick glance at each other, Aspenflight and Moonpaw followed.

Lichenpelt led them through the forest, but the river pounded on beside them. Moonpaw could faintly see the glint of wet stone through the trees, but for the most part, she focused on the ground beneath her paws. _I thought he was going to send us home._ Moonpaw confessed to Aspenflight.

 _I did too. It doesn't make sense for him to let us put ourselves in danger like this._ Aspenflight agreed. _Why would he risk his position as deputy to help us?_

Moonpaw watched her mentor as he wove between the trees. Secretly, she was glad to have him there. Lichenpelt was strong, and Moonpaw knew that he would protect Aspenflight if something went wrong.

The trees began to thin, and through them, Moonpaw could see the starlit sky, and the thin wisps of clouds on the horizon. Lichenpelt held up his tail as a signal for them to stop. He whispered, "We're nearing the border of Duskclan's territory. We'll have to be careful now. The cats of Duskclan sometimes patrol late. They seem to enjoy the ocean at night."

Moonpaw saw Aspenflight shift uncomfortably, and a memory filled with Bubbleheart's scent and the sight of a vast expanse of water with the stars sparkling on crashing waves flashed through his mind. Moonpaw felt a jab deep within her chest, and winced. Aspenflight concealed the memories a moment later, and whispered, _I'm sorry, Moonpaw. I try not to think about her. I really do._

The three cats padded to the edge of the plains, where the grass stretched a tail-length above their heads. Moonpaw hesitated, not sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question that nagged at her heart, then asked, _Just how long were you two together?_

Aspenflight avoided her gaze, and murmured, _We met the day I was apprenticed. Yellowclaw was showing me the borders, and we caught her chasing a shrew into the forest. She stood up to Yellowclaw, and he decided to let her go with a warning, because she was a young apprentice, too. I went back to the border to look for her every day. I admired her courage, and her wit. She wasn't exactly bad looking, either. After a few days, I found her on patrol with some of her clan. I caught her attention, and we agreed to meet up that night. She showed me the ocean and taught me to fish, and I taught her how to climb trees and told her about my clan. We became friends, and one thing led to another. Heatherpaw knew about it._ Aspenflight swallowed, and then continued. _I think she had hoped that I'd grow out of it. I might have, too, but then she was killed. After that, I just couldn't let go of anyone else I cared about. I snuck off to see Bubbleheart every chance I got. A moon or so before you found out, Bubbleheart began to act jealous if I talked about other she-cats, like you._

Moonpaw blinked, surprised. _Bubbleheart was jealous of me?_ The grass was beginning to give way to sand, and Moonpaw thought she could hear a deeper, booming roar in the distance over the decreasing volume of the river.

 _Yeah. She knew I cared about you, and felt threatened by it, I think._ Aspenflight's shoulder caught Moonpaw as she stumbled over a rock embedded in the cool sand. He gently nosed her to her feet. _Deep down, I always knew you were the she-cat for me, Moonpaw. I was just afraid of letting go of Bubbleheart._

Moonpaw remained silent, closing herself off from Aspenflight. His mind showed that he was telling the truth, and Moonpaw was grateful for his honesty, but it still hurt.

Lichenpelt interrupted Moonpaw's thoughts. He was standing at the top of a hill, beyond which Moonpaw could not see. "We're here. Come and see the ocean."

Moonpaw trotted to her mentor's side, and gasped. Before her stretched water as far as she could see. White foam lined the waves that crashed around the rocky shore. A blast of wind pushed Moonpaw back, and she ducked behind her mentor to avoid the gusting. "It's incredible," she meowed in wonder. "I can see why Duskclan loves it at night." All of Starclan was reflected in the water, and Moonpaw felt her pulse speed up as she considered what lay in store for her in the Mooncove. "Where is the Mooncove?"

Lichenpelt turned and raced down the side of the hill towards the river. Where the mouth of the river joined the ocean, the water became darker and flowed smoother. The last few foxlengths of river ran between two rock faces, carving out the stone over many lifetimes. Lichenpelt stopped at the edge of the river and mewed to his clanmates, "The Mooncove is in a cave below these rocks. Getting there is tricky. Put your paws where mine are, and take your time. You do not want to fall into the river here. It has happened before, and those who slip are washed out to the ocean and rarely survive. The currents here will rip your paws out from under you."

Moonpaw shuddered as she imagined struggling against the unstoppable force of the ocean. Aspenflight's concern for her seeped through the barriers she had put up around her thoughts. _Don't worry, Moonpaw, you'll be fine. Cats have been walking this path for many seasons before us._ Moonpaw nodded without really listening.

Lichenpelt walked to the very edge of the stone, and carefully placed his paws on a ledge jutting out a tail-length below him, testing the surface before putting his weight on it. He continued to take small steps down the rock face, towards the rushing river. Moonpaw felt her breath catch in her throat when her mentor disappeared suddenly below the ledge. She sagged with relief as his voice called up to them, saying, "Alright, Moonpaw, you next. Just keep your claws unsheathed, and take it nice and slow. The rocks are rough, but they can be slippery. There's a hollow just below the edge of the cliff. It's the first few steps that are the hardest."

Moonpaw took a deep breath and stepped forward. The ledge beneath her was no wider than her shoulders, and barely had enough room for her paws. Gingerly, she placed first her right paw, then her left on the ledge, gripping with her claws to avoid slipping on the damp stone.

"You're doing great. Just a couple more steps," Lichenpelt called up to her, and she saw his head poke out of a hole in the cliff face a tail-length below and in front of her. Moonpaw balanced on the ledge, then stretched her legs forward and down to the next protrusion from the rock. A pawful of heartbeats later, she slid into the hollow alongside Lichenpelt. Her mentor looked at her with pride, and mewed, "Well done. I've seen warriors that couldn't bring themselves to climb down here." Moonpaw allowed herself a smile. She hoped that Lichenpelt couldn't hear the pounding of her heart against her ribcage.

Aspenflight joined them a moment later. His brown speckled fur blended in with the dimly lit stone around them, but his eyes shone in the darkness. He moved to Moonpaw's side and the two of them examined the hollow together. It was two tail lengths tall, and made completely of stone. The hollow tunneled through the rock, and no matter how hard Moonpaw strained, she could not see the end.

Lichenpelt gestured for them to follow, then strode into the darkness. The tunnel sloped downwards, and Moonpaw felt the crash of the ocean beneath her paws. Moonpaw pressed closer to Aspenflight as the three cats descended. _I'm scared,_ she confessed.

Aspenflight touched his nose to her ear gently and murmured, _I know. I am too._ Grateful for Aspenflight's company, Moonpaw padded after her mentor.

After a few heartbeats, Moonpaw felt a light breeze ruffle her fur and smelled the scent of salt and water. Lichenpelt paused in front of them, and then cautiously stepped into a larger cave. The front of the cave opened up to the ocean, and the rock rose above the cats, forming a branching shelter. A pool of water lay before the cats. The water was perfectly smooth, despite the breeze and the crashing waves. In it, Moonpaw saw the night sky reflected. Starclan glimmered both from the inky blackness above and the still pool below.

Lichenpelt crouched at the edge of the pool. He motioned for Moonpaw and Aspenflight to do the same, and then mewed, "Welcome to the Mooncove. Here is where leaders and medicine cats share tongues with Starclan. When the stars are reflected in the pool, we are closer to our ancestors than anywhere else."

Moonpaw nodded. She felt more relaxed here, among the waves and the stones, than she had in a very long time. She felt the power of Starclan here. Lichenpelt bent his head and lapped up a few drops of the water from the pool, and lay his muzzle on his paws. "Now, we will dream," he mewed, his eyes drooping. Moonpaw and Aspenflight glanced at each other in trepidation, then followed suit.

As the water touched her tongue, Moonpaw was surprised to taste that it was fresh and cool, not salty, like the ocean only a few tail-lengths away from them. The water seemed to seep through her fur, under her skin, and into her bones, dragging her into sleep.


	13. 11 - Training

11 - Training

Moonpaw waited. After a few moments, she tried to open her eyes, but something held her in place, and she wasn't able to do more than breathe. A faint sound whispered at the edge of her hearing, and she strained to make it out. The sound grew louder, and Moonpaw felt a shiver travel from her nose to her tail tip as an eerie howl echoed around her. A ferocious growl directly behind her startled Moonpaw into movement. She leapt forward and spun around, eyes wide and searching for the source. A shadow thrice the size of a fox padded toward her from the darkness, growling and snarling. Moonpaw hissed in fear and attempted to run, but found herself pressed against the stone wall of a cave. The shrieks and screeches of fighting cats erupted around her, and Moonpaw glanced around frantically, searching for an escape. A gravelly voice came from the shadowy creature in front of her, saying, "There's nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide." Moonpaw's racing heartbeat drowned out the battle around her. The shape jumped forward, and Moonpaw squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the tearing of teeth and claws.

It never came. Moonpaw hesitated, then cracked her eyes open. The darkness of the cave was gone, replaced by a grassy clearing surrounded by pines. Moonpaw relaxed as she realized she was in Starclan's territory again. Aspenflight and Lichenpelt stood above her, exchanging worried glances. It was Lichenpelt who asked, "Are you okay, Moonpaw? You cried out." Aspenflight's wordless concern pressed against Moonpaw's mind.

Moonpaw shakily stood, taking deep breaths to slow her heartbeat. "I'm okay. I think I had a vision." She told them what she had seen. Aspenflight pressed his pelt against hers, comforting her with his mind. Despite his attempts to hide it, Moonpaw could sense his fear. "Do you have any idea what I might have seen?" Moonpaw asked Lichenpelt.

Lichenpelt hesitated, then opened his mouth to speak. Before her mentor could answer, a cat stepped out of the trees behind him. Moonpaw's eyes lit up with recognition, and Lichenpelt turned to see what his apprentice was looking at. The warrior froze as his eyes met his former mate's. Sparrowflower seemed just as surprised as Lichenpelt. She trembled and took a step towards him, then halted, and her expression became guarded. Lichenpelt didn't take his eyes off her, but padded across the clearing until the two were only a mouselength apart. His mouth opened and closed twice, as if he was trying to speak. In the end, Lichenpelt closed the distance between them and wrapped himself around the she-cat. Sparrowflower instinctively relaxed for a moment, her eyes closed. Lichenpelt buried his face in his former mate's fur and breathed in her scent like air. Moonpaw felt that she should look away, but curiosity kept her transfixed.

The two cats remained twined together for a few heartbeats, then Sparrowflower seemed to return to herself, and flinched away. Lichenpelt frowned, then mewed, "Sparrow, are you okay?"

The she-cat remained silent for so long it seemed that she wouldn't answer at all. When she did, her voice was reserved and polite. "I'm fine, Lichenpelt." Lichenpelt stepped towards her, and she simultaneously backed away. "You have a mate," the Starclan warrior warned. "You can't be close to me anymore." Her abruptness seemed to strike Lichenpelt like a claw. He flinched, and took a step back. Moonpaw suddenly realized why Lichenpelt had agreed to come with her and Aspenflight. He had wanted to see his former mate again.

The pale grey tom's voice was full of pain. "Sparrowflower, I have missed you so much. It's my fault you died, and I've hated myself every day for it. I didn't mean to take another mate. I just felt so alone after you died, and Hollywhisker was there for me. Please forgive me."

Moonpaw blinked. Lichenpelt had told her that Sparrowflower had died on the thunderpath. How could that have been his fault? Aspenflight's confusion reflected her own. _Aspenflight, do you remember what happened to Sparrowflower?_

Aspenflight shook his head, and mewed silently, _I remember Lichenpelt carrying her body back into the camp, but he only told us she had died on the thunderpath._ He paused, and then added, _But I was only a kit, so I might have missed something._ Moonpaw nodded, and returned her attention to her mentor.

Sparrowflower stared at the ground between her paws, and murmured so quietly that Moonpaw had trouble hearing her, "I was killed on the thunderpath, Lichenpelt. Whether or not you could have stopped it, we will never know." Lichenpelt's face contorted in pain. Sparrowflower continued, "You may have not have meant to take another mate, but you did. You and Hollywhisker have kits, and you need to focus on them and your mate, not me. You need to let me go, once and for all."

Lichenpelt shook his head frantically. "I can't, Sparrowflower! I love—"

"Don't," the Starclan warrior interrupted. "Don't say you love me. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here to train Moonpaw, and that's all. You need to leave, and wait for Moonpaw in the waking world."

Moonpaw felt her heart ache for her mentor. Lichenpelt looked heartbroken and defeated as he padded back to his clanmates in the center of the clearing. His form began to fade, and Moonpaw knew he was waking up. Before he disappeared, he raised his eyes to Sparrowflower's again and whispered, "I do love you. Always have, always will." And then he was gone.

Silence filled the clearing. Sparrowflower's eyes shone with tears for a moment before she blinked them away. Moonpaw was awed by what she had seen. Sparrowflower must really love Lichenpelt for her to push him away like that. _She's right. Lichenpelt needs to focus on Hollywhisker. He can't keep thinking about Sparrowflower, no matter how much they love each other._

Moonpaw felt Aspenflight flinch, and he asked softly, _Do you think I miss Bubbleheart like Lichenpelt misses Sparrowflower?_ Moonpaw's silence answered for her. _Moonpaw, even when I was with Bubbleheart, I knew it was wrong, and I wanted to be with you instead. I promise I don't want her back. The only she-cat I want is you._

Moonpaw didn't respond, but skepticism still pricked at the edge of her thoughts. Before Aspenflight could say anything else, she dipped her head to Sparrowflower and mewed, "Greetings, Sparrowflower. Do you really think you can help me control my power?"

Sparrowflower nodded and gestured for Moonpaw and Aspenflight to follow her. "Come. We have a plan to help you. If it doesn't work… I don't know what we'll do." The two Dawnclan cats followed Sparrowflower through the trees. Moonpaw gazed around curiously. Starclan's territory did not look too different from the forest she lived in. Occasionally, Moonpaw would catch a glimpse of other cats in the undergrowth, but none of them emerged into the open.

The three cats halted at the base of a giant pine that stretched up to the darkness above. Sparrowflower leapt up onto one of the huge roots emerging from the ground. Moonpaw looked up at her, wondering what the she-cat had planned. Sparrowflower mewed quietly, "Moonpaw, I want you to practice your power on prey. There is plenty of prey here in Starclan. I want you and Aspenflight to catch something, and bring it back here. Then we will see if we can figure out how to use your power to heal without the consequences."

Moonpaw nodded and turned back toward the forest. Aspenflight followed her as she stalked into the undergrowth. Moonpaw could scent mouse nearby, and followed the scent to a tall holly bush that grew at the roots of another pine tree. Moonpaw raised her tail, not needing to speak to Aspenflight. His thoughts were silent as well as he padded softly around the bush. The faint scuffle of a mouse in the grass below the bush paused for a moment as Aspenflight edged closer, but then resumed. Aspenflight jumped, and swatted at the lower branched of the bush. The mouse, startled, darted out in front of Moonpaw and she lunged for it. Seeing her, the mouse spun around and ran straight into Aspenflight's claws.

He did not kill the mouse, but pinned it down with a paw and gently lifted it into the air by its tail. The mouse squeaked in terror, thrashing, but Aspenflight's teeth held it firmly. _Let's go,_ he thought, unable to speak past his prey. Moonpaw led the way back through the forest to the great pine tree where Sparrowflower was waiting.

When the two friends emerged from the undergrowth, they saw Sparrowflower speaking with another starry cat. Aspenflight nearly dropped his mouse as his eyes fell upon the cat. Instead, he gently placed the mouse on the forest floor, placed his paw upon it once more, and then mewed in disbelief, "Heatherpaw?"

The beautiful grey she-cat purred in delight and trotted to her brother's side. Stars sparkled in her eyes and in her fur. Heatherpaw touched noses with Aspenflight and rubbed her cheek against his. "Aspenflight, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here." Aspenflight's confusion evaporated and his happiness filled Moonpaw's mind so she couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you too, Heatherpaw. I didn't think I would get to see you," Aspenflight stepped back so he could see his sister. "You look beautiful. I know you haven't aged, but… You look older." Heatherpaw's eyes glowed with love as she nuzzled Aspenflight again.

Moonpaw looked at her paws as Heatherpaw turned her attention to the Dawnclan apprentice. Heatherpaw reached her head forward and touched noses with her. "Moonpaw, I want to thank you for taking care of Aspenflight. I was so worried about him after I died. I saw him get more and more sad. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened to him."

Moonpaw scuffled her paws and mewed, "He helped me as much as I helped him."

"Maybe," said Heatherpaw. "But I thank you regardless." She glanced up at Sparrowflower and asked, "Can I stay while Moonpaw trains? I want to spend a little more time with Aspenflight." Sparrowflower hesitated, and then nodded. Moonpaw wondered if she was thinking about Lichenpelt. Heatherpaw went to sit beside Sparrowflower.

Aspenflight picked up the mouse by its tail again and carried it to the center of the dirt clearing beside the tree. Moonpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for the mouse. It would have been one thing to just kill it, but they were tormenting the poor thing. _It's just a mouse, Moonpaw,_ Aspenflight chided. Moonpaw nodded, but her mind kept returning to the pitiful squeaks the mouse was emitting. Aspenflight dropped the mouse on the ground, then leapt upon it to deliver the death blow. The mouse gave one final, painful squeak, then grew still. _Moonpaw, come here._

Moonpaw swallowed in trepidation and padded to the mouse's limp body. She touched it with her nose. It was so small. It reminded her of newborn kits in the nursery. With that thought, Moonpaw felt a small, heavy weight travel through her contact with the mouse into her body. The mouse took a gasping breath as life surged through its small body again. Aspenflight's paw remained on the prey. The heaviness settled into the pit n her stomach, dragging her down and tingeing her vision with red. She fought with it, but something about the heaviness relaxed her.

The prophecy had said she held the power of life and death. Not even Starclan had the power to do that. The darkness within her sent strength through her limbs, making her feel stronger and faster. Her eyes were sharper, her ears more sensitive, and the scents of the forest were clearer and more pungent. The darkness made her feel powerful, and she liked it. Then Moonpaw began to feel an itch. Like the darkness was covering her pelt with ants. She knew it would go away if she hurt something. The darkness wasn't as powerful as it had been when she had killed the rogues. Probably because she had only healed a mouse. _I need to hold on to this. I can't release it. I'll hurt someone._ Moonpaw forced the redness from her vision and pushed the darkness down. It still thrummed through her veins, filling her with energy.

Moonpaw saw Aspenflight's eyes widen as he listened to her thoughts and felt her feelings. A sudden surge of jealousy rose within her. _Mine. This power is mine. I don't want him to feel this strong, too._ Moonpaw pushed Aspenflight out of her mind with more force than she thought was possible. He cried out and staggered backward. Moonpaw felt a snap within her mind and heart. Suddenly, Aspenflight's mind was gone. She was alone in her thoughts. A small part of her gasped and reached out for him, needing his support, but the darkness within her purred with satisfaction. Now she wouldn't have to share. Moonpaw closed her eyes. She knew they gleamed red, but at the moment, she didn't particularly care.

She faintly heard Sparrowflower directing Aspenflight to kill the mouse again, to test her limits. Still reeling from the severing of their thoughts, Aspenflight didn't move. Heatherpaw leapt down from the root and nudged her brother, murmuring to him softly. Moonpaw trembled. The darkness was growing stronger the longer she suppressed it. She had to do something about it or it would destroy her. _No! I can't give up. I can fight this. I am strong._ Heatherpaw sighed, and bent her head down to nip the neck of the still-weak mouse. Moonpaw fought with the darkness, trying to bundle it up into a ball like moss, but every time she thought she had it contained, it would spring apart again. Before she could lose control again, Moonpaw touched her nose to the mouse's body. Again, she felt the darkness slither into her body and mind. Again, the mouse gasped.

Heatherpaw nudged her brother out of the way and placed her own paw on the mouse. Moonpaw faintly felt the mouse's mind thrumming against her own. The mouse didn't have thoughts, but rather, sensations and feelings. Moonpaw felt its terror. She wanted nothing more than to heal it and let it go. Before she could tell Heatherpaw to release the poor creature, the Starclan cat sank her teeth into the mouse again. Moonpaw immediately touched the body and drank in the feeling of darkness. The strength within her was now overpowering. She felt as though she could fight off the ocean, or all of Tigerclan, Lionclan, and Leopardclan on her own.

As Heatherpaw reached to kill the mouse again, Moonpaw growled and lunged for the she-cat. The mouse had suffered enough! She could feel its pain as if it were her own. The darkness within her roared for revenge and blood. Before Moonpaw could tear the she-cat open, Aspenflight darted in front of his sister. "Moonpaw, no!" he cried. Moonpaw tried to stop herself, but her claws were already ripping through her mate's fur. Aspenflight fell to the ground, blood welling from the deep gashes in his chest. Her mind now clear, Moonpaw collapsed, gasping for air.

Sparrowflower leapt down from the root and barreled into the she-cat. Moonpaw looked up at the warrior with wide eyes. Sparrowflower's eyes were wary, and after a moment, she let Moonpaw up. Heatherpaw crouched by her brother's side, pleading, "No, Aspenflight, I can't lose you again!"

Moonpaw forced herself to her feet and staggered to Aspenflight. He was still alive, but growing weaker. Moonpaw didn't hesitate before reaching her muzzle down to bury it in his fur. She felt the darkness once again fill her, just as strong as before. She wrestled with it, tying to suppress it. _I almost killed Aspenflight_. The thought horrified her. She had promised not to hurt him. She had broken that promise. _I have to control this, or I'll lose him._ Grimly, she crushed the darkness, pulling its tendrils from her limbs and forcing them into a ball, which she buried deep within herself. _I'd rather kill myself from holding onto this darkness than hurt anyone else again._ Even after she suppressed the darkness, she felt it strengthening her body and her senses. Moonpaw swallowed and examined her mate's body. His wounds had been healed, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Moonpaw?" Aspenflight murmured. Moonpaw crumpled to the ground beside him. She buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob. She couldn't do it. There were too many emotions and too much stress weighing down on her. Aspenflight's tail gently stroked her flank. "Shhh… It's okay. I'm okay now. It's not your fault." Moonpaw shook her head. She had hurt him. It _was_ her fault. _No it wasn't,_ Aspenflight insisted.

Moonpaw gasped as she felt his mind touch hers once again. _I missed you inside my head._

Sparrowflower darted forward and pinned down the mouse. It had regained its strength and had made a break for the forest. The Starclan warrior turned to Moonpaw and asked, "Can you feel its mind like you feel Aspenflight's?" Moonpaw hesitated, then nodded. Before she could protest, Sparrowflower bit down on the mouse, killing it. Moonpaw gasped as its mind was cut from hers. "There. Problem solved," mewed the warrior. She picked up the limp creature and buried it at the base of the pine. "Moonpaw, I understand your power now. Mostly." Moonpaw looked up at the warrior. Sparrowflower started when she gazed into Moonpaw's eyes. "Moonpaw, your eyes are blood red. I think that's a side-effect of holding on to the darkness. Is there anything else you notice that is different?"

Moonpaw nodded, and mewed hoarsely, "I feel strong. My senses are stronger. I feel faster. I feel like I could fight the ocean." Her power surged within her much like the waves she had seen reflecting the stars.

The Starclan warrior blinked, then continued, "You hold the power of life and death. Of course you feel strong. No warrior in the clans could defeat you." Something flashed in Sparrowflower's eyes as she said that, and Moonpaw noticed how she had only included warriors in the clans in her statement.

"Is there something or someone outside the clans who could defeat me?" Moonpaw asked hesitantly. Sparrowflower didn't answer, which confirmed what Moonpaw was afraid of. Something outside the clans would threaten them. The battle foretold would not be between ordinary warriors.

After a moment, Sparrowflower mewed, "The reason your mind joined with Aspenflight's, and the mouse's, is that you are allowing your power to work through your emotions. You must learn to become detached, and to heal as calmly as a medicine cat. You must not panic, or become upset. You have to stay in control. Do you want your mind to be connected to those you heal?"

Moonpaw thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't mind Aspenflight. He's my best friend and… And my mate. But I don't want everyone to be able to read my mind." Aspenflight's tail continued to stroke her side, calming her.

Sparrowflower nodded, and said, "Your power is motivated by revenge. You killed the rogues in revenge of Aspenflight's death, and you attacked Heatherpaw because she was going to kill the mouse again. Revenge is a powerful motivator, and you need to learn to control it." Sparrowflower fell silent as Moonpaw processed all she had said. "You need to return to the waking world. Dawn is fast approaching, and I don't want your father to punish you any more than you do."

Sparrowflower's eyes twinkled with amusement and Moonpaw reminded herself that this cat had been a mother and a mate, not just a warrior. _That's all Starclan really is, isn't it? Warriors, like us?_

Aspenflight mentally nodded, then added, _Well, not like you. You're more special than anyone else. And not just because you are a part of a prophecy. I think you're the most amazing cat in the forest anyways._ Moonpaw felt the tips of her ears turn red.

The four cats padded through the forest until they returned to the grassy clearing. Heatherpaw touched noses first with Moonpaw, and then with Aspenflight. "Take care of him," she ordered, looking Moonpaw squarely in the face. She nodded. She would always take care of Aspenflight.


	14. 12 - Pack

12 - Pack

Moonpaw opened her eyes. The stone was cold beneath her paws. The faint glow of dawn turned the crashing waves a warm hue of orange. Aspenflight rose to his paws beside her, stretching and yawning. Lichenpelt sat facing away from the two younger cats, watching the ocean. His shoulders sagged and his head drooped. To Moonpaw, he looked like the embodiment of defeat. _I can't heal a broken heart._ Moonpaw thought sadly. She padded to her mentor's side and leaned against him, offering what support she could.

Lichenpelt blinked away tears, then smiled down at his apprentice. He yowled in surprise when his green eyes met Moonpaw's red ones. After a moment, he relaxed, and reassured her, "I'm okay. I promise." Moonpaw narrowed her eyes. Sparrowflower's rejection had obviously been a painful blow for her former mate. Lichenpelt considered her, then corrected himself, "Okay, I'm not okay now, but I will be. I just need a bit of time." Moonpaw nodded, understanding. Lichenpelt coughed to clear his throat, then asked, "How did your training go?"

Moonpaw exchanged a glance with Aspenflight, then the two launched into a description of what had happened in Starclan's forest. Lichenpelt's eyes widened when Moonpaw told him what she had done to Aspenflight, and he interrupted, mewing, "Are you alright now?" He stepped up to the brown-speckled warrior and sniffed him from nose to tail. Aspenflight nodded, and explained how Moonpaw had finally controlled her power and healed him. He ended their account with Sparrowflower's description of Moonpaw's power.

Lichenpelt was silent for a few dozen heartbeats. Speaking slowly and carefully, he said, "Moonpaw, I know that must have been difficult for you. I can't even begin to understand how it feels." The grey warrior began to pad away from the pool in the Mooncove, towards the tunnel entrance. "We need to return to the clan before Eaglestar realizes where we've been." Moonpaw and Aspenflight followed him through the tunnel and to the raging river. Going up the rock wall was immensely easier for Moonpaw than descending it, but she still felt her heartbeat accelerate as she thought of the water below her. Despite the power still trickling through every bit of her body, she did not want to have to fight the waves and the invisible currents beneath them.

When all three cats were safely up the rock face, they walked a short distance away from the crashing river to where the grass once again engulfed them. Without a word, Lichenpelt increased his pace to an easy run. Moonpaw and Aspenflight followed a tail-length behind him. Dawn was quickly approaching, and Moonpaw knew it was only a matter of time before Eaglestar discovered their empty nests.

Aspenflight's mind pressed against hers, and he asked, _Why do you think Lichenpelt blames himself for Sparrowflower's accident?_

Moonpaw shrugged mentally, and said, _Do you want me to ask?_ Aspenflight hesitated, then answered in the affirmative. _Okay. Let's wait until we're out of Duskclan's territory, though._ He nodded, and the two young cats fell silent, communicating with emotions rather than words.

Moonpaw's guilt over hurting Aspenflight still fogged her mind. Aspenflight tried to soothe her, to say it wasn't her fault, but she ignored him. Eventually, he withdrew into himself, with a quick touch and a soft, _I love you._

Despite herself, Moonpaw felt her heart melt. She brushed her shoulder against his as they ran and murmured back, _I love you, too._

Lichenpelt slowed to a quick walk as they entered the trees again. Moonpaw sighed in relief. She felt safe beneath the leafy canopy. The plains were beautiful, but they weren't home. After a few moments, Moonpaw spoke. "Lichenpelt, how did Sparrowflower die?"

The deputy froze, and slowly turned to face her. His eyes flashed with pain, and a trace of… Guilt? Moonpaw couldn't tell. Lichenpelt's body sagged, and he sat with a thump. "Sparrowflower died on the thunderpath. She was hit by a monster while chasing a rogue out of our territory after an attack on our hunting patrol. I tried to tell her not to go on the thunderpath, but she didn't listen. She was always independent, and rarely did what I told her, even though I was deputy at that point."

Moonpaw frowned. She couldn't understand why Lichenpelt felt that it was his fault that his mate had died. She started to ask, but Lichenpelt gave her a look, and she fell silent.

"Sparrowflower had just recently had our kits. She was itching to get out into the forest again, and so the two of us went to hunt. Near the thunderpath, we came across a rogue hunting as well. We drove the rogue off, but Sparrowflower was killed. I shouldn't have let her fight. She should have stayed in camp to look after our kits." Lichenpelt took a shuddering breath, and then mewed, "Starclan had sent me a vision that Sparrowflower would die in a battle with rogues. I didn't realize they meant she would die on the thunderpath! I kept the rogue far away from her in the fight, but that angered her. She thought I was babying her, so she went to prove she could chase the rogue off herself. And that's when I lost her." His eyes were anguished as he raised his head to gaze at Starclan above them. "I should have talked to her about it. I shouldn't have treated her like a kit. It's my fault."

Aspenflight and Moonpaw exchanged a hopeless look. They didn't know how they could help the grieving warrior. The silence stretched on for longer than Moonpaw could count, and then Aspenflight mewed, "It wasn't your fault, Lichenpelt. If Starclan foretold Sparrowflower would die, there was nothing you could have done to stop it. You did your best to protect her, and if she hates you for that, there's nothing you can do. She was right. You need to let her go and focus on the mate you have now. Hollywhisker loves you. You have six wonderful kits to be proud of." Moonpaw glanced at her mate in awe. Aspenflight's words were wise beyond his age.

Lichenpelt looked at the brown tom blankly for a few heartbeats, then straightened. The grief in his eyes remained, but his voice had regained its former strength as he said, "Enough of this. We need to return to camp." He stood, and turned back towards Dawnclan's territory.

Moonpaw touched Aspenflight's mind and he purred as he felt her silent gratitude. _I couldn't have said anything to help him. But you could._ Aspenflight shrugged, and Moonpaw saw a memory flash before her eyes. Aspenflight – Aspenpaw, then – standing above his sister's body, tears forming in his eyes. She heard him cry out to Starclan, begging them to bring Heatherpaw back, and asking them if it was his fault that she had been out of camp. If she had been looking for him as he met in secret with Bubblepaw. _Oh,_ was all Moonpaw could say. Aspenflight had known what to say to Lichenpelt because he had felt it himself.

The cats were just turning to follow the border to their own territory when Moonpaw's nose twitched. An unfamiliar scent assaulted her, coupled with the scent of someone she faintly remembered. She paused, and turned her head back toward the river. Aspenflight and Lichenpelt halted, and looked back at her. Lichenpelt opened his mouth to ask what had stopped her, but Moonpaw signaled him to stay silent. Her ears strained, and she could faintly hear the ragged breathing of an injured animal. "Do you scent that?" she asked. Her companions shook their heads. _It must be my power enhancing my senses._ Moonpaw cautiously padded forward, upriver and towards the scent.

Recognition surged within her as a sudden wind swept a fresh wave of scent over her. "Talonstrike!" she cried out. Talonpaw had been announced as a new warrior two gatherings ago, and Moonpaw had congratulated the Mountainclan cat before slinking off to a corner where she wouldn't have to look at Bubbleheart. Talonstrike's scent was tinged with the metallic scent of blood. Moonpaw leapt forward and raced along the riverbank, looking for a place to cross. Lichenpelt appeared beside her, and yowled, "This way!" He bounded ahead, and Moonpaw allowed a bit of the darkness out from where it was bundled away inside her. It felt as though she had plunged into ice water. Adrenaline coursed through her, and she put on a burst of speed. Lichenpelt skidded to a stop at the edge of the river. "Moonpaw, there's a log just ahead that we can-"

Moonpaw didn't stop her headlong sprint. With the iciness of her power burning in her veins, she hurled herself off the riverbank. _Moonpaw!_ Aspenflight cried out. Moonpaw pushed his concern aside, and unsheathed her claws as she fell. With the screeching of claws on stone, Moonpaw slid across a rock that jutted up from the river. Before she fell off the other side, she leapt again. In this manner, Moonpaw crossed the pounding river. To her, it was just like jumping from tree to tree in the forest. She felt no concern for her own safety as she sailed over the crushing water below. Moonpaw reveled in her power, loving the way it gave wings to her paws and hardened her claws.

On the other bank now, Moonpaw forced herself to relax. She wrestled with the darkness again, pushing back the redness from her vision until her breathing slowed and she felt in control again. _So that's what it's like to be more powerful than Starclan! I didn't know I could do that._ Moonpaw turned to look at where she had crossed the river. Her breath caught in her throat. What had seemed easy only moments before now looked like certain death. The rocks she had leapt between like branches each had at least two foxlengths between them. _I did_ that? Moonpaw marveled. At last, she spared a glance at her clanmates. Both Lichenpelt and Aspenflight stood on the riverbank with their mouths open in shock. Moonpaw couldn't wait for them to cross the river at the log. Something about Talonstrike's scent was off, in the most unsettling way. _Meet me on this side of the river when I get back._ Moonpaw ordered Aspenflight, then turned and ran toward where Talonstrike's scent was growing stronger.

She found him in the hollow of a dead tree. The black tom's fur was matted with blood, and his breath was weak and ragged. A gash above his eyes prevented him from opening them more than a slit. Moonpaw hesitated. She knew she could heal him, now that she could control her power, but did she really want to reveal what she was capable of? It might make him hate her for being different. Talonstrike coughed, and a congealed wad of blood hit the ground. In that moment, Moonpaw decided. She emerged from the undergrowth and called out, "Talonstrike? It's me, Moonpaw." The tom started, unable to see her past the gash above his eyes, and tried to rise to his paws. Moonpaw darted over to him and gently pushed him back to the ground. "No, don't get up. You're hurt."

"Moon-" Talonstrike coughed again, then continued. "Moonpaw? What are you doing here?" His voice was weak, and Moonpaw felt her heart ache as she remembered the dark warrior when she had first met him as an apprentice. He seemed haunted, now.

"Nevermind how I'm here. I'm going to help you. I need you to relax," Moonpaw instructed. Talonstrike's usual pride and stubbornness flared in his slate-grey eyes for a moment before the tom dipped his head and sank to the ground again. Moonpaw took a deep breath and forced herself to push her emotions deep, deep down, to the farthest reaches of her mind so she wouldn't connect with the Mountainclan warrior. "Don't be afraid." She relaxed, and reached to touch the wounded warrior's flank with her muzzle.

Moonpaw inhaled sharply as his pain and wounds condensed into a dark cloud within her body. _I am in control. I will not give in._ Red blurred her vision, and Moonpaw sank her claws into the ground to prevent herself from attacking anything or anyone. Once again, Moonpaw imagined bundling the darkness into a ball like moss, and she tucked it back in her mind with the rest, envisioning burying prey deep in the ground. When Moonpaw's sight cleared, and she felt in control again, she straightened and examined Talonstrike's wounds. They were gone.

She felt the slight stir of thoughts from Talonstrike's mind, and pushed his mind away, like she had with Aspenflight in Starclan's hunting grounds. The snap of the link made her flinch, but it was not as painful as it had been to lose her link with Aspenflight.

Talonstrike blinked open his eyes. He winced as he saw the red in Moonpaw's own. Moonpaw met his stare. Talonstrike flicked his eyes down to his body and gasped when he saw that his wounds were healed. "Moonpaw? What happened?" The warrior heaved himself to his paws and stepped away from her. "How did you do this?"

"Starclan gave me the power to heal," Moonpaw said simply. She didn't want to tell Talonstrike about how her power comes at a cost. The darkness within her growled, as if to remind her of that very fact.

Talonstrike relaxed. "If Starclan gave you this power, you must be very important." Talonstrike stepped closer to her, so that their muzzles were only a mouselength apart. He inspected her face. "What's with the eyes?"

Moonpaw shrugged, and lied, "I don't know. I guess it just comes with the healing." Talonstrike nodded in understanding and withdrew a tail-length. Moonpaw asked, "What did this to you?"

Talonstrike's eyes darkened, and he replied bluntly, "Wolves. There's a pack of them that have been attacking my clan."

All at once, Moonpaw's vision shifted. Once again, she saw herself backed against a cave wall, a shadowy shape approaching her. She blinked, and the shadow took the form of a massive creature. The creature had a muzzle like a fox, but was broader, and its body rippled with lean muscle. Its yellow eyes gleamed with a manic glee. Moonpaw staggered, and the vision vanished. _Wolves. That's what my vision was about._ Moonpaw reached her muzzle out and inhaled a deep breath of Talonstrike's scent. Mingled with Mountainclan and the stench of fear and blood was an unfamiliar scent that made her fur stand on end. It was icy, and reeked of crowfood. She gagged, and flinched back.

Talonstrike's mew shook her from her vision. "I need to speak with Eaglestar to ask for help. My clan is scattered throughout the mountains, and we're starving. The wolf pack are eating all of our prey, and their leader hunts us down like rabbits." Moonpaw nodded, and helped Talonstrike to his paws. The bundle of darkness inside her roared, commanding her to sink her claws into the soft fur that leaned against her shoulders. She suppressed it, stamping it down like moss into a nest. _I need to kill something. Once I get Talonstrike to Lichenpelt and Aspenflight, I need to hunt._ Together, she and the Mountainclan warrior padded through the trees to the river.

Lichenpelt and Aspenflight were pacing beside the riverbank, and both toms darted to her side when she emerged from the forest. Aspenflight took her place supporting Talonstrike, and Lichenpelt nudged her to the side. He looked into her crimson eyes cautiously, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Moonpaw shook her head, her vision beginning to cloud. There were too many cats around, and the darkness was too great inside her. For every tendril that she pressed down, two sprung up in its place. "I need to hunt. I'll meet you back at the camp," she said tightly. The sun was just breaking over the treetops, and they needed to get home. Moonpaw darted away, and used her power once again to leap across the river. Instead of corralling her power when she reached the other bank, she let it surge forth. A snarl forced its way to her lips, and she scented the air, her eyes blind to all but the red haze around her.

The scent of fox hit the roof of her mouth, strong and rank. Following the scent, Moonpaw raced through the trees toward the thunderpath. When she could feel the rumble beneath her paws, she slowed and forced herself to relax a little. She may be stronger than even Starclan, but she couldn't defeat a Monster. She needed to stay off the thunderpath as much as possible. Aspenflight's thoughts intruded on her own. _Be careful! I don't want to lose you like Lichenpelt lost Sparrowflower._

Jealousy surged within her once again, and she snarled at him, _I am stronger than Sparrowflower ever was. Stay out of my way, unless you want to die._ It sounded like a threat, but deep down, she knew Aspenflight would recognize it as a warning. The scent of fox was overpowering at this point, even more so than the thunderpath. When there were no monsters in sight, Moonpaw surged forward, across the thunderpath and into the bushes beyond. She found the foxes a dozen fox-lengths from the thunderpath. There were three of them, and all were nursing fresh wounds. _These must be the foxes from our camp! One of them killed Darkfrost._ Rage and vengeance filled her, and she fell upon the foxes like a whole clan of warriors. Injured and unprepared, the foxes could not fight her.

Within only a few heartbeats, two of the foxes lay dead before her. She felt the darkness seeping from her body, but the leader of the foxes, the one with the torn ear, still stood in the clearing with her, snarling and stalking threateningly towards her. _No, no, don't leave me yet! I need your help!_ Moonpaw pleaded with the darkness. She did not know if she would be able to defeat the large predator on her own. Before she could do anything else, the fox sprang at her. Moonpaw leaped back, spitting in rage. She darted behind the fox and leapt onto its shoulders, fastening her claws into its ragged flesh. The fox reached around and bit down on her tail. She yowled in pain, and sunk her claws even deeper. The fox yelped and bucked, trying to throw her off.

Moonpaw held on tight, despair filling her heart. _It's too big, and too strong. I can't beat it._ She felt Aspenflight realize the danger she was in, and she the surge of his limbs as he tore through the forest towards her. _Hold on, Moonpaw! I'm coming._ Knowing that Aspenflight would soon be in danger strengthened Moonpaw. She whipped her torn tail around, and touched her nose to it. Relief flowed through her tail like cool water, and she felt the darkness return to her body. With its strength, Moonpaw was able to sink her teeth into the side of the fox's neck, choking it. After a pawful of heartbeats, she felt its struggles growing weaker and weaker, until it crashed to the ground, sending her tumbling down beside the now-dead animal.

Moonpaw shivered, feeling empty and cold. She tried pushing herself to her paws, but staggered, and her legs buckled beneath her. Too weak to move, she lay beside the three dead foxes for an immeasurable amount of time. Eventually, she became aware of Aspenflight standing over her, gently grooming her ears. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now," he reassured her. Free of the darkness she had been carrying, Moonpaw felt light, as if she might float off the ground and into the morning sky above. She sunk her claws into the earth, unsteady. Aspenflight nosed her to her paws, and mewed, "We need you to come back to camp and tell us what Talonstrike said to you. He collapsed with exhaustion when we got back to the camp. Just a warning, though: Eaglestar is furious with us for disobeying him. Especially Lichenpelt." Moonpaw groaned, and pushed herself to her paws. The last thing she had wanted was to get her friends in trouble. With Aspenflight supporting her, she padded slowly back toward her territory, and after crossing the thunderpath, to their camp.


	15. 13 - Defiance

13 - Defiance

Eaglestar was pacing the camp, lashing his tail in anger. The clan was gathered anxiously around the clearing, their eyes still shining with sorrow following the fox attack and the death of their clanmates. Icepool stood over Talonstrike, gently brushing her tail along his flank and murmuring softly to the exhausted cat. As Moonpaw emerged from the pine tunnel, her leader whirled to face her. "What were you thinking?" he snarled. Moonpaw shrank back, and Aspenflight stepped forward, as if to protect her. Eaglestar glared at the speckled tom, then stalked away towards his den. "Moonpaw, come here right now."

Moonpaw slunk forward, trepidation running through her veins. _Fighting the foxes was less scary than this!_ Aspenflight began to pad after her, but Eaglestar growled at the warrior, stopping him in his tracks. Clearly, he wanted to speak to Moonpaw alone. Aspenflight sat, and curled his tail around his paws. _If you need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat._

Following her father into his den, Moonpaw opened her mouth to speak, but Eaglestar interrupted, "I gave you a direct order to stay put until I could organize a patrol, and you disobeyed me. You lied to your clan leader, and to your father. There is absolutely nothing that can excuse this behavior." Moonpaw's stomach dropped into her paws. Eaglestar's rage faded, and his shoulders sagged. In a defeated tone, he asked, "What if I had lost you too? I just lost your mother."

Moonpaw felt guilt wash over her like the waves in the Mooncove. She hadn't even thought about that. "I'm sorry, Eaglestar. I didn't want any of my clanmates to get hurt," she said in a small voice. "Aspenflight wouldn't let me go alone, and Lichenpelt followed us from camp. Don't be angry with him. His heart was in the right place." _Or with Sparrowflower, but Eaglestar doesn't need to know that._ Moonpaw felt Aspenflight's silent agreement. Eaglestar shook his head slowly, as if her were too exhausted to argue. Moonpaw hesitated, then mewed, "Mountainclan needs our help. They are being hunted by wolves. Talonstrike was coming to ask for help."

Eaglestar's pelt began to bristle. "Wolves? But wolves have never hunted the clans before. They may have caused problems in the past, but Mountainclan has always been able to survive. They have never asked for help before. Why should they now?" Before Moonpaw could reply, Eaglestar added, "I can't afford to send warriors to help Mountainclan, when we were just attacked by a pack of foxes. What if they returned?"

Moonpaw flinched, remembering the stench of fox blood in her jaws, and murmured, "I killed the other three foxes." Eaglestar gaped at her, then rushed to her side and began to nose her from head to tail tip. "And you're not hurt? How?" he demanded. Moonpaw swayed on her paws, exhaustion pulling her towards the welcome blackness of sleep.

A whisper of leaves caused Moonpaw to turn her bleary eyes towards the den entrance. Aspenflight nudged his way through the pine needles. "Eaglestar, forgive me for interrupting, but Moonpaw is exhausted. She needs sleep right now. I can explain what happened at the Mooncove, and with the foxes. Please just let her sleep." After a moment, Eaglestar dipped his head, and allowed Aspenflight to nudge Moonpaw out of the den and into the clearing. Glacierpaw approached his sister, and opened his mouth to ask a question. One glance at her fatigued face, however, stopped whatever queries he had. Wordlessly, he took up a position on Moonpaw's other side, and allowed her to lean on him as the two toms guided her to her nest in the apprentice's den. Glacierpaw settled down beside her, and whispered to Aspenflight, "I'll watch over her. If she needs you, I'll let you know." Aspenflight dipped his head to Glacierpaw graciously, then padded back to Eaglestar's den.

Before he had even brushed past the pine needle entrance, Moonpaw's eyes drooped, and she let the warm blackness crash down on her. Unlike the cold, draining darkness that enveloped her when her power took control, this darkness was warm and soft, and she imagined that she was still in the nursery, with Glacierkit by her side and Darkfrost wrapped around them both.

When Moonpaw woke, the sky was dark, and Silverpelt shone above. Glacierpaw was in his nest on the other side of the den, and the other apprentices were all snoring softly around her. _Great Starclan, did I sleep all day?_ Her muscles felt stiff, as if she hadn't moved in moons. Gingerly, she stood and stretched, trembling with the effort. Careful not to wake any of her denmates, Moonpaw crawled out of her den and into the clearing.

As she emerged, she stumbled over a warm body. The cat grunted, and lifted its head. "Aspenflight! Why are you sleeping right here?" Moonpaw exclaimed, confused. Aspenflight leapt to his paws and mrrowed with excitement. "Moonpaw! You're awake!" He rubbed his muzzle against hers, a purr rising in his throat. Moonpaw was puzzled, but the feeling of his fur against hers, and the happiness radiating from his thoughts made her almost forget her confusion.

"Why are you so excited to see me?" Moonpaw asked, after a moment. Aspenflight gestured towards the side of the clearing, to where no cat would be disturbed by their voices. Aspenflight settled comfortably in the soft pine needles, and Moonpaw lay beside him, her tail twined with his.

Aspenflight looked to the sky above. Silverpelt sparkled back at him, and Moonpaw shivered with the knowledge that she was more powerful than her ancestors. "Moonpaw," Aspenflight began carefully. "You've been asleep for three sunrises. We thought you were never going to wake up. I couldn't feel anything from you except blackness. No dreams, or thoughts, or anything. You were just… empty." Moonpaw gasped. _Three sunrises? That's impossible._ Aspenflight continued, "Eaglestar decided not to help Mountainclan. He says that we are too vulnerable, and he's afraid of losing more of our clanmates. Talonstrike left for the mountains at sunhigh, yesterday. He said he couldn't abandon his clanmates, even if it meant his death."

Moonpaw could feel the admiration in her mate's voice. She shared his awe of Talonstrike's bravery and devotion. All the same, she mewed, "But he'll be killed! His clan can't defend themselves against the wolves." She let the memory of her vision at the Mooncove flow through her again, and Aspenflight cringed as he relived it with her. "We have to help him," Moonpaw stated with determination. "I think these wolves are what Starclan needed me for. If I can kill foxes, I should be able to kill wolves. I can help Mountainclan."

Something deep within her purred at the thought of blood seeping from her claws again. Although Moonpaw had spent the darkness while fighting the foxes, part of it still lingered on within her. _Or is that me? Do I enjoy killing that much?_ The thought made her tremble. She shook her head, pushing the thought from her mind before Aspenflight could eavesdrop.

"Moonpaw, I can't let you risk your life to save Mountainclan. You almost didn't make it, against the foxes by the thunderpath. What if your strength fails you in the middle of battle again?" Aspenflight's tail brushed her flank, and she felt it tremble slightly. Although he tried to hide it, she could feel his fear for her.

Warmth blossomed in her chest. He really loved her. And she loved him. Which is why she focused on thoughts of her clan, instead of the plan she was piecing together in the back of her mind. "Okay, Aspenflight. I'll stay, but I want to talk to Eaglestar at dawn. Maybe I can convince him to change his mind," Moonpaw mewed. Aspenflight nodded, and relaxed. Together, they gazed up at the twinkling warriors of Silverpelt, and Moonpaw silently wondered if they approved of her decision. With a sigh, she lowered her head to her paws, and let Aspenflight's purr calm her.

Moonpaw waited until Aspenflight's soft snores ruffled her ear fur, and then gingerly slid out from beside him. As she looked down upon him, sadness filled her. _I might never see him again,_ she realized. She let her mind open up to his, and a torrent of images assailed her. Aspenflight was standing beside the nursery, watching a trio of kits tumble in the pine needles before him. Aspenflight looked to his side, and Moonpaw saw herself, but moons older. The she-cat beside Aspenflight was beautiful, with glossy black fur, and eyes that sparkled like Silverpelt. _Is this how he sees me?_ Moonpaw wondered in awe.

Before she could withdraw from the dream, it shifted. A shriek sounded outside the camp, and the sky darkened with storm clouds. Aspenflight whirled around, and through his eyes, Moonpaw saw a large, ominous figure crash through the trees. Aspenflight tried to leap to the kits in the clearing to protect them, but the wolf was already upon them. He tore apart the kits as if they were no more than baby mice. Moonpaw recoiled in horror, and watched the older version of herself scream as she was mauled by the wolf as well. Moonpaw felt Aspenflight's heart break. The wolf turned its gaze upon him, and through him, Moonpaw. As the wolf leaped, she tore herself away from Aspenflight's mind.

Gasping, Moonpaw turned and fled into the forest. She had to defeat the wolf pack. If she didn't, they would destroy them all. _I have to protect Aspenflight, and my clan._ Moonpaw paused beside Fork-tree, and remembered the first time she had gone into the forest, as a carefree apprentice who wanted nothing more than to hunt and fight for her clan with her friends by her side. An idea struck her, and Moonpaw trotted to a hollow tree a few tail-lengths away. Maybe Starclan could help her save Mountainclan.

After curling in the damp hollow, Moonpaw slowed her breathing and allowed herself to slip into the warm dark of sleep. A breeze ruffled her fur, bringing with it the scent of ice and stone. She opened her eyes, and found herself at the base of a rocky ravine. Around her stood the warriors of Starclan. There were many she recognized, from her previous visits to Starclan, but her throat tightened as she recognized some of the warriors of Mountainclan. Cliffstar, the clan leader, was at the forefront of his clan's ancestors. The tom's amber eyes shone with sadness, and he gestured with his tail to where three kits trembled beside the queen Sagewhisker. Two of the kits were around five moons old, but the other couldn't have been more than a moon old, and probably had never even tasted fresh-kill. Moonpaw's heart wrenched as her gaze focused behind the kits, and she saw her friend, Talonstrike. _Oh no,_ she moaned to herself. Despite her healing powers, she could not protect him.

Sparrowflower padded forward from beside Cliffstar, and bowed her head with sorrow, "These are the cats we could not save from the wolves. Too many warriors, queens, and kits have been lost. Moonpaw, your time has come. You need to destroy this threat before it kills all of Mountainclan. And the wolves won't stop with the mountains – they will fall upon the forest like a hurricane from the sea, and no cat will be able to escape. Not even you." Moonpaw recoiled as the memory of Aspenflight's dream flowed through her. "There won't be any future for the clans unless this evil is stopped," Sparrowflower mewed solemnly.

Moonpaw dipped her head, and said, "I will give my life for my clan. For all the clans. If that is what it takes, I will do it. But I won't go down without a fight. I promise I will use my power to avenge you, Mountainclan, and to protect those who are left."

Cliffstar nodded to her, then turned to comfort the kits. Talonstrike walked forward, paws heavy upon the stone. When he reached her, he looked into her eyes and rasped, "I never thanked you for saving my life. I now know what it cost you. And I know I am already in your debt, but I must ask something of you." Moonpaw remained silent, and Talonstrike continued, "I died defending my newborn kits. I managed to drive off the wolf that was attacking us, but my wounds were too great. Icefall is alone, with Blizzardkit and Lightningkit. I beg you, please save them. I can guide you to the place they are hiding, if you are willing to help me."

Moonpaw did not hesitate. Icefall may have been a bit aloof whenever she and Moonpaw had talked, but Talonstrike loved her, and there was no way Moonpaw would let defenseless kittens die in the jaws of a wolf, or in the bitter cold of the leaf-fall night air. "Of course I will help. I promise I will do everything within my power to protect your kits, and your mate. If I only manage to save them, at least Mountainclan will live on." Talonstrike's broken purr resounded within Moonpaw's skull as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. His fur felt like dew-laden grass, cool and soft.

Moonpaw turned her head away as her mother approached her. Darkfrost's fur was sleek and thick, but her eyes were haunted. "My daughter, I am so proud of you. You are always going to be my kit, but now, you are the warrior Starclan has chosen to save our clans. All I can hope for is that you get to have the future you deserve. Aspenflight will make a wonderful father, when the time comes," Darkfrost mewed. Her words were warm, but there was a hollowness in her voice that made Moonpaw's heart sink. _She doesn't know if I'll survive._ Moonpaw pressed her fur against her mother's, trying to reassure her. Darkfrost allowed them to stay like that, black and starry coats blending together, for several heartbeats. Then she pulled away and continued, "You are a powerful cat, but you don't have to do this alone. When you awake, you will find someone who can help you. Be sure that he knows how much you love him, because neither of you might survive the coming moon." Moonpaw tilted her head, confused. She felt Aspenflight's dream still playing in the corner of her mind. _What does she mean? Is Aspenflight about to wake up?_

Before she could ask Darkfrost, Dawnstar stepped forward, and meowed in a strong, commanding voice, "Moonpaw, I once warned you that your power was a threat to the clans. Now, I ask you to use it to save us all. Starclan only endures as long as the clans. When no cats remain who remember us, we fade away. Our fate – all of us – rests on you. Starclan is powerless against this threat. You are more powerful than any cat we have ever encountered. If you cannot save the clans, we are all doomed." Moonpaw blinked as the inky darkness above seeped down into the ravine, enveloping each of the Starclan cats one by one. Moonpaw tried to leap forward to the kits, but her body was frozen. Dawnstar's voice echoed around her, "Moonpaw, only you can save us. The future is out of our control. Only you can save the clans." The blackness lapped at Moonpaw's paws, and slowly encased her, dragging her down into the stone below.

Moonpaw blinked her eyes open. Though warm in the hollow tree, she felt chilled by the stone of the starry ravine. A shape moved in front of her, and she recognized the scent of her clan. "Aspenflight?" she asked, her eyes struggling to adjust to the dark. The cat stepped closer, and Moonpaw was shocked to see her brother, Glacierpaw. "Glacierpaw! What are you doing here?"

Glacierpaw was panting, as if had run from camp. "Darkfrost told me to find you, because you needed my help," he explained. He gave his sister a quick lick on the shoulder. "Moonpaw, I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm your brother. I'm here to help you, no matter what the problem is." After a moment's hesitation, he added, "But I would like to know what it is that we're doing. I hate blindly charging into things."

Moonpaw glanced up at Silverpelt above, and silently asked Darkfrost, _Why would you put both your kits in danger like this?_ At the same time, however, she was grateful to have her littermate there. _Oh well, Darkfrost. If you think this is what is best, I'll trust you._ To Glacierpaw, she mewed, "Okay, but I'll explain on the way. There's not a moment to waste." Glacierpaw nodded, and followed Moonpaw as she sprang forward through the trees. Pelts brushing, the two apprentices set out towards the cold and desolate mountains.

By the time they crossed the river, Moonpaw had finished telling her brother about everything that had befallen her in the past three moons. "I'm sorry I was so distant for so long. I was too hurt by Aspenflight, and the darkness within me, and I forgot how much my clanmates all mean to me. I'm sorry I didn't save our mother, or our other clanmates. I've been so lost and afraid, and not even Starclan has been able to guide me," Moonpaw confessed.

Glacierpaw was silent for several tail-lengths, then said, "I don't blame you for our clanmates' deaths. Starclan called to them, and you did the right thing by letting them go. I had no idea you were going through so much." After another moment, he looked at her slyly and admitted, "I understand now why Aspenflight has been so depressed these past few moons. He asked me how to win you back, and I was so confused. Every cat knows you two are crazy for each other. You always have been." Moonpaw felt her ears burn with embarrassment.

Glacierpaw purred, and the two continued to run through the trees until they thinned, and the ground beneath them became steep and rocky. "What now?" Glacierpaw asked. "Do you know where to find Talonstrike's kits?" Moonpaw hesitated, then gasped as Talonstrike's starry form padded out from behind a boulder. The Starclan warrior gestured with his tail, and began to leap up the jagged path leading to the mountaintops. Glacierpaw was still looking at Moonpaw in confusion, and asked, "What is it, Moonpaw?"

A thought struck Moonpaw, and she asked, "Can't you see him?" She nodded her head to where Talonstrike waited upon a ledge a few foxlengths ahead. Glacierpaw followed her gaze, and furrowed his brow in puzzlement. He shook his head. Moonpaw mewed, "Talonstrike is here to show us. He wants us to follow him." Glacierpaw looked around wildly, then shrugged, and began to pad up the path behind Moonpaw. The two Dawnclan apprentices leapt from rock to rock, slowly climbing towards the night sky above.

As Moonpaw followed Talonstrike up the mountain path, she felt a jolt of awareness from Aspenflight. _Moonpaw? Where are you?_ She didn't answer, and she felt as he looked through her eyes in horror. _No! No, Moonpaw, you can't! You'll be killed!_ Moonpaw flinched at the pain in his words.

Agony struck through her heart as she whispered, _I'm sorry, Aspenflight. I love you, but this is what Starclan has chosen me to do. I need to save Mountainclan, and all the clans. I love you. Always have, always will._ Before Aspenflight could respond, she pushed their connection away, until it snapped. She stumbled and her breath caught in her chest. She felt as though she had lost half of herself. Then Moonpaw steadied herself, and hardened her heart. _I must do this to save them all._


	16. 14 - Glimpse

14 – Glimpse

The air was thin when Talonstrike paused on a level patch of stone. Moonpaw stretched her legs out before her and shivered as the mountain air gusted against her fur. Glacierpaw sat down with a grunt, and asked, "How much farther is Icefall? It's awfully cold for new kits up here."

Moonpaw silently agreed, then padded to the ledge behind them and looked down. The forest floor was many tail-lengths below them, and she jerked her head back, dizzy. Talonstrike's voice whispered in her ears, "Just a little more, but it's almost straight up, so I thought you could rest a minute before starting the climb." Moonpaw shook her fur out against the chill, and glanced up the cliff face, trying to spot the footholds that would carry her and her brother further into the darkening sky.

"Talonstrike says we're near the end. We just have to climb this part, somehow…" Moonpaw shook her head, unsure how to begin climbing. Talonstrike's starry form reached his claws up and snagged a ledge a tail-length above Moonpaw's head. His powerful hind legs pushed up and the Mountanclan warrior balanced on the ledge with all four paws. His eyes met Moonpaw's, and she swallowed apprehensively. "I'll show you the way, Glacierpaw. Just follow my pawsteps exactly. If something happens to me, keep going. You have to help Icefall. I know Starclan will guide you," Moonpaw mewed. She reared onto her haunches and strained to see the top of the cliffs, but fog obscured her vision.

A sudden gust of wind blasted the cliff face, and Moonpaw felt herself falling backwards, towards the forest below. Glacierpaw lunged forward, but Moonpaw was already out of reach. She felt her fur brushing the stone as she tumbled from the ledge, and she lashed out her paws, desperate for a foothold. Her claws tore against the rock, and she clung to the cliff as stones rained down around her. "Moonpaw, look out!" Glacierpaw screeched, and she looked up to see a rock the size of her head dislodged from the ledge above her and fly through the air. Flattening herself to the rock wall, Moonpaw sent up a silent prayer to Starclan. _I'm not done yet!_ A brief flash of pain filled her head, and Moonpaw's vision went black.

After an indeterminate amount of time, the blackness lightened, until Moonpaw was surrounded by grey. _Where am I?_ She wondered. There was no pain in her claws where she had torn them, nor where she was struck by the falling stone. In fact, Moonpaw had no feeling anywhere. _I can't move! Am I dead?_ The grey around her began to take shape, until she realized she was soaring through the grey clouds she had seen from the ledge where she had left her brother. As the realization struck her, Moonpaw glimpsed her brother far below her, dragging her body up the cliff to the ledge. _But if I'm still down there…. This must be a vision._ The land below her shifted, as if it was being pulled out from under her.

The mountains rushed by like a river in flood, then, like she was a bird swooping down over the forest, the ground grew closer and movement caught her eye. Moonpaw watched in shock as a massive creature emerged from the rocks. Its black fur was thick, and claws longer than any cat's fangs rose from its huge paws. As she watched, more of the creatures strode from the shadows, until ten stood in the open. One stepped forward, towards the first wolf, his tail lowered and light grey shoulders hunched. Moonpaw was able to hear his whimper, despite the distance. The black wolf snarled, revealing fangs that turned Moonpaw cold with fear. "You failed, Makya. The white cat lives."

Another of the wolves yelped in approval, but the black wolf jerked his head towards the noise and growled, "Njlon, you are not without failure. Your foolishness cost us victory against the rest of the white cat's pack. It's thanks to you that they escaped." The she-wolf he addressed shrank back and plastered her ears against her head. "You are right. I did not mean to disrespect, Hiamovi."

Turning his attention back to Makya, Hiamovi barked, "You said it was trapped? And guarded by Apisi?" Makya nodded as the alpha paced in front of him, and Moonpaw noticed that while most of the wolves were focused on the interaction between their leader and Makya, a small silver-coated she-wolf had her eyes on her paws and was shifting uncomfortably.

As she watched, the silver wolf stood and strode to the front of the group. Her voice was surprisingly gentle as she spoke, "Surely we've taught the cats that the mountains belong to us. Do we really need to hunt them all down? They have cubs."

Hiamovi froze, then stalked forward until he towered over the she-wolf. "You dare speak against me?" he roared. The smaller wolf stood tall, but Moonpaw could see her limbs trembling. The two stared at each other for several moments, then Hiamovi turned away and growled, "They showed no mercy to your mother, so we will have no mercy for them. We will hunt them all down until no cats live within a hundred territiories of ours. You are young, but you will still follow my orders, Taigi." Taigi lowered her head in defeat, and backed away.

Hiamovi surveyed the wolves before him, eyes resting on Njlon. "Go. Dig the white cat from her hole. Then return here and I will have new orders for you." The she-wolf turned and trotted away from the pack. Moonpaw's vision began to darken, but she glimpsed the silver she-wolf, Taigi, slinking after Njlon.

"Moonpaw, please wake up!"

The darkness surrounding her pulsed with pain: a red and yellow flash at the edges of her vision. Moonpaw gasped and opened her eyes. Her head pounded with her heartbeat, and her claws felt as though they had been torn from her paws. Glacierpaw was staring at her with concern, his thick grey fur whipping in the wind and his body sheltering hers against the cliff. Her brother was shivering, and he pressed his muzzle to her shoulder. "Thank Starclan, you're alive! When that rock hit you, I thought….." His voice trailed off, and Moonpaw staggered to her paws.

Talonstrike's starry form was standing above her, his fur untouched by the gale. "Moonpaw, you have to heal yourself. You're hurt inside, and the damage gets worse the longer you wait." His eyes were full of urgency, and Moonpaw felt a jolt of fear as she tasted blood in her throat.

Closing her eyes again, she took a deep, painful breath, then opened herself to her darkness, allowing it to flow over her like a stream in Greenleaf, soothing her pain and mending her wounds. The now-familiar bloodlust gripped her, and Moonpaw wrestled with it until it was bundled into a small, tight ball deep in her mind.

Glacierpaw nudged her, and she opened her eyes again. He swallowed as his eyes met hers. "My eyes are red, aren't they?" she asked. Glacierpaw nodded, and asked, "Are you okay? You had a really bad fall."

Moonpaw tested her paws, and flexed her claws against the stone, satisfied with their sharpness. She was ready to use them to protect Mountainclan. "I'm healed now. We have to hurry. The wolves are on their way to finish off Icefall." Talonstrike hauled himself onto the first ledge above their heads.

The fur on her brother's spine stood on end at the mention of their enemy. "How do you know?" Glacierpaw hesitated, then added, "And how are you okay? You were really hurt." Moonpaw stayed silent as she jumped to follow Talonstrike. She scrabbled with her hind legs, and she felt Glacierpaw shove her from behind, boosting her the final pawsteps. She carefully placed her paws in the crevices Talonstrike had left behind and pulled herself up, paw over paw. Glacierpaw shadowed her, and the two apprentices climbed higher into the clouds.

After a few moments, Moonpaw huffed, "I had a vision of the pack. Icefall is alive for now, somewhere the wolves can't reach, but more of them are going to dig her out. There will be two of them we have to sneak past. I can lead them away if you can get Icefall and her kits to safety. She should know how to get out of the mountains." Glacierpaw tried to interrupt, but Moonpaw glared at him until he fell quiet. "Once you get her to the forest, I don't know what you should do. Hopefully Mountainclan will have the same idea. Icefall might have some ideas as to where they're sheltering."

Glacierpaw's mew sounded below her, "You can't take on two wolves by yourself. Don't be crazy. We'll just have to find a way to sneak around them."

Moonpaw privately agreed that two wolves might be beyond even her enhanced skills. _I managed to kill the three foxes back in the forest, but just barely, and they were injured. But I must try. Maybe we can beat the wolves there, and there will only be one wolf – Apisi, I think – and we can get Icefall out before the other wolf gets there. I have to make sure Glacierpaw and Icefall get the kits out safely, even if I don't make it out._ She called down to her brother, "I was hurt pretty badly, but I managed to heal myself. I'm stronger now that I can use my powers, so I can handle the wolves. Icefall can't carry both kits by herself, so you have to help her." _Hopefully he'll get them out before he realizes my lie._ Moonpaw's steps faltered as she thought of Aspenflight, and what it would do to him if she didn't return home. She remembered the fear in his mind when she watched the wolf tear apart their imagined kits, and herself. _Oh, Aspenflight. I will do everything I can to return to you._

Glacierpaw didn't respond, but Moonpaw could feel his doubt like a stormcloud around them. With her senses heightened and her limbs thrumming with energy, Moonpaw was eager to reach the end of their climb, but forced herself to slow down so that her brother could keep pace with her and Talonstrike. As the air grew colder, Moonpaw pulled herself over the final boulder and onto a flat stretch of stone. Flurries whipped past her, and she shivered. _I wish my power could keep me warm._

Glacierpaw grunted behind her, and she saw him struggling to reach the last ledge. She reached her head down and gripped his scruff in her jaws. Almost effortlessly, she hauled him up the last taillength of stone, and the two tumbled into a pile, where they remained, panting. "Thanks," Glacierpaw gasped. "Great Starclan, it's cold up here. I hope we can get out of the open air soon."

Talonstrike flicked his tail, and rumbled, "Moonpaw, if you keep running along here, you'll find the cave where Icefall and the kits are hiding. One wolf is there, and the other will be soon. You must hurry." Moonpaw jumped to her paws, and meowed, "We have to go _now,_ Glacierpaw. Talonstrike says the wolves will get to Icefall soon." He rolled to his paws, and followed Moonpaw as she dashed down the snowy path.

...

...

...

This was the first chapter I wrote after over a year of neglect. If my writing style seems a little unsettled, I'm sorry. I'll get the hand of it! Keep the reviews coming, and give me some input! Things will start slowing down a bit now, because I'm posting each chapter as I write it.


	17. 15 - Ally

15 - Ally

"Slow down, you're getting closer," Talonstrike warned. Moonpaw lifted her tail to signal her brother, and the two cats dropped to a crouch. Talonstrike's form began to waver, and Moonpaw heard his voice in her ears, "This is where I leave you. Please save my family, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw's enhanced senses were muffled by the cold and wind, but the scent of blood and carrion washed over her as she and her brother peeked around the corner of the path. A dark grey wolf was pacing before a small crevice. Large gouges in the stone showed where he had tried to reach into the rock. Glacierpaw trembled beside her, but he held his ground. Moonpaw pressed her cheek to his, then signaled for him to try to creep past the wolf. His grey coat would blend in with the stone and snow better than Moonpaw's sleek black fur. He took a deep breath, then edged around the corner.

The wolf's eyes were focused on the horizon, and he didn't notice Glacierpaw silently dart into the crevice. A yowl sounded from inside, and Moonpaw heard Icefall spit in fury, before meowing in surprise, "It's you!" The wail of kits filled the air, and the wolf whirled back to the crevice and growled, reaching a huge, sharp-clawed paw in after the cats.

Moonpaw let out a fierce battle cry and charged into the open. The wolf turned towards her, and he barked in amusement. He lowered his head and snarled at Moonpaw, flashing his bone-white fangs. Moonpaw didn't hesitate before springing into the air. The wolf jerked back his head, but he could not escape Moonpaw's slashing claws. They struck with deadly aim, and she felt her claws sink into something soft and wet. Moonpaw fixed her forepaws behind the wolf's ears, then pummeled her back claws across his eyes and muzzle. The wolf howled in rage, and shook his head vigorously. Moonpaw was shaken free, and landed just in front of the crevice. The wolf pawed at his face, whining.

Glacierpaw's face appeared from the darkness, and he hissed, "Moonpaw, Icefall is in bad shape. She needs your help." Moonpaw glanced at the wolf, and decided that it would be a few moments before he resumed his attack. She darted into the crevice, which opened into a cave, roughly three tail-lengths long. She was greeted by Talonstrike's body, and she winced in shock. The Mountainclan warrior was ravaged with massive wounds across his shoulders and belly. His mouth was still twisted in a snarl from his final moments.

Icefall's voice quavered from where she lay on the far side of the cave, "I couldn't leave him to be torn to shreds out there. He died defending me and his kits. He deserves more than to become prey." Moonpaw stepped over her friend's body, and examined Icefall. Her back leg was badly mangled, and a pool of blood stained the nest of gorse and feathers where her body sheltered the kits. The two kits let out weak mews of fear as Moonpaw sniffed them. They appeared uninjured, but they wouldn't survive in the cold, and with Icefall losing so much blood. Moonpaw looked to her brother, who was gazing at Icefall with despair. The queen was growing weaker by the heartbeat. Moonpaw jumped into action. "Glacierpaw, take the kits. Don't let them touch the stone. It's too cold," she ordered. She pulled a pile of bedding towards her and formed it into a small nest, where the two kits could share warmth.

Icefall was too weak to protest as Glacierpaw gently moved the kits into the nest. Moonpaw paused, then said, "Icefall, I am going to heal your wounds. It might seem weird at first, but it'll be okay. I promise." Icefall's eyes closed and her breathing became shallow. _I must hurry. I don't know how far my powers can reach. They brought Aspenflight back, but he had barely died. I can't risk it with Icefall._ Moonpaw bowed her head and touched her nose to the Mountainclan queen's leg.

The wave of darkness that crashed over her made Moonpaw feel like she was coming up for air after drowning in the sea. _I needed this,_ she purred. _I hate feeling weak. I'm not an ordinary cat, so I_ should _be stronger. I'm more powerful than Starclan. Feeling this strong feels_ right. _Maybe I shouldn't try to control it._ Then Moonpaw glanced at her brother, and he pulled the newborn kits closer, as if to protect them. _I wouldn't hurt you, Glacierpaw. Or kits. Would I?_ Pushing the darkness down into its more-manageable ball, Moonpaw returned her attention to Icefall. She watched as her fur crawled as though covered with ants, joining back together where it was torn. The break in her lower leg pulled together with a _crack_ , and Icefall's breathing grew steady again. Before Icefall could notice Moonpaw's presence in her mind, she severed the connection. It was becoming easier to separate herself from her patients. Moonpaw's breath hissed out in relief. _She's okay. I did it. I wonder…._ She turned to Talonstrike's body, then hesitated. _How far does my power go?_

Suddenly, she heard Talonstrike's voice in her mind. _Moonpaw, you don't know if you can bring someone back. Even if you succeeded, the darkness would destroy you, and maybe anyone around you. Leave me in Starclan, where I belong._ Moonpaw shook her head, not refusing the Starclan warrior, but in sorrow.

A snarl outside the cave jerked her attention away from her dead friend. Moonpaw padded cautiously towards the opening, and peered into the clearing outside. A set of gaping jaws greeted her, and she jerked back with a hiss, "Another wolf is here. Glacierpaw, now I am strong enough to give you an escape. Icefall, you'll probably feel weak for a few minutes, but your injuries are healed. You need to get the kits somewhere safe while I distract the wolves. Do you know a safe way out of the mountains?"

The queen carefully rose to her paws and tested her back leg, stretching it gingerly. "Moonpaw, how did you do this?" she mewed warily. "I am grateful, but your power is unheard of."

Glacierpaw nudged Icefall towards her kits and mewed, "Starclan has given her this power. She can heal cats, and it makes her stronger. She can protect you and your kits until we can get back to Dawnclan. What are their names?"

Icefall sniffed at her kits, concerned, then answered, "The black one is Blizzardkit, and his brother is Lightningkit. I wanted them to have strong names in the storms my clan has suffered lately." She nudged the light grey kit, then turned back to Moonpaw. "I can lead you to the forest down a path that the wolves can't follow, but we have to get through this clearing first. If you can get us to the boulders past the wolves, I can get us to the forest."

Moonpaw closed her eyes, then loosened her grip on the darkness. It seeped into her every muscle and bone, and she flexed her claws, eager to tear into the creatures that killed her friend. Her voice came out as a growl, "I will lead them away. Glacierpaw, if I don't make it back, tell Aspenflight I'm sorry, and I will be waiting for him with Heatherpaw." Glacierpaw nodded solemnly, and picked up Blizzardkit. The kit wailed, and Moonpaw saw a glimpse of Talonstrike in the kit's face. _Your clan will live on, my friend._ Icefall scooped up Blizzardkit, then blinked at Moonpaw. The queen's eyes said more than words ever could.

The darkness growled within her, and Moonpaw crouched. Her jaws opened in a snarl, and she stalked into the open. She came nose to nose with Njlon, the she-wolf she had seen in her vision. The brown wolf yelped in surprise when Moonpaw screeched her battle cry and flew at her, claws flailing. Moonpaw darted until the wolf, slashing both forepaws down the her soft belly. Moonpaw relished the feeling of Njlon's fur between her claws. The she-wolf whined, and skittered away from Moonpaw.

The wolf Moonpaw blinded earlier lunged forward, unsure where to attack. Moonpaw sprang forward, and clawed her way up his shoulder, until she was standing on his thick neck. The darkness within her purred, and without thinking, Moonpaw hooked herself around the wolf's neck, sank her teeth in just below his jaw, and ripped the skin back as hard as she could. Blood surged out from the wound, choking her, but she held on, tearing at the wolf's throat until he fell to his side. He let out one last whimper, and his movements grew weaker as blood seeped from his neck.

Moonpaw loosened her hold and sprang free, knowing that the other wolf would be right behind her. Njlon howled when she saw her packmate's body, then her eyes met Moonpaw's. The hatred in them made Moonpaw shiver in fear, and she felt the darkness slipping from her grip. _I'm weaker now that I've killed. Will I be able to hold her off until Glacierpaw and Icefall can escape._ Moonpaw saw her brother nudging Icefall from the cave, then the two cats raced for the far side of the clearing. Njlon turned and growled in triumph when she saw the two cats and kits. She leapt toward them, and Moonpaw wailed, "No!" _I can't get to them in time!_

Suddenly a flash of silver appeared from a boulder behind her, and Moonpaw watched in shock as the young she-wolf Taigi charged into the older she-wolf. Njlon yelped in shock, then faced Taigi. Moonpaw suddenly was able to make sense of the strange language of growls and yips. "Taigi, you fool! You're letting them escape!" Njlon growled.

Taigi circled her packmate so that she was standing between her and the cats. "They have cubs! You have no reason to kill young ones!"

"Your father was right. You are a young fool. He may tolerate that behavior from you, but I won't!" Njlon lunged for the silver wolf before she could defend herself, gripping her throat with strong jaws. Moonpaw watched in shock as the dark brown she-wolf threw Taigi to the ground and growled in her ear, "I will tell your father that the cats killed you, too." Njlon turned and kicked dirt over the younger wolf before racing away in the direction that she had come.

Glacierpaw and Icefall crept out from the shelter of their boulder, and watch in fear as Moonpaw padded towards the silver she-wolf. "Moonpaw, let's go. They'll be back soon!" Glacierpaw urged.

Moonpaw took a step towards her brother, then looked down at the she-wolf. _She defended us. I can't just leave her here._ The wolf's struggles were growing weaker. She needed to act quickly. Not taking her eyes off the dying wolf, she mewed, "You go ahead. I'll follow in a moment. I want to bury Talonstrike, but you need to get those kittens somewhere warm. I'll follow your scent." Glacierpaw hesitated, then nodded and followed Icefall.

Moonpaw darted back into the crevice and gently dragged out Talonstrike's body. She paused, then decided on a sheltered patch of earth covered with gorse. The ground was too cold for her to dig a grave, but she hurriedly gathered a pile of stones and foliage to cover her friend. She raised her eyes to the sky, and mewed, "Talonstrike died a warrior's death, defending his mate and the future of his clan. May he always rest here in the mountains he loved. Even though his clan may disappear, his legacy lives on in his sons, and in our memory. May Starclan light your path, Talonstrike." Moonpaw felt Talonstrike's spirit press against her side, and she heard him whisper, _Thank you._ Moonpaw sighed, glad she was able to give her friend some peace.

Moonpaw crept to the wolf's head and gazed into her eyes, surprised to find them the same shade of emerald as her own. She whispered, "I saw what you did. I don't know if you understand me, but this is my repayment. A life for a life." The wolf locked eyes with her as Moonpaw touched her nose to her bloody throat.

 _Oh Starclan._

The darkness that filled Moonpaw was greater than ever before, and Moonpaw screeched in pain as her mind connected with Taigi's. The wolf's mind was wild and windswept, and Moonpaw was shocked by the intelligence of the animal. The darkness drove Moonpaw to the cold ground, and her mind blanked as she lost consciousness.

 _Cat, what have you done?_

Moonpaw awakened with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open, and she comes face to face with a fully healed Taigi. Frantically, Moonpaw scrabbled to her paws and pushed away the mental connection. But no matter how she pushed, the wolf's mind thrummed alongside her own. The two stared at each other for several heartbeats before Moonpaw slowly backed away. Taigi made no move to follow her, so Moonpaw turned and fled, seeking to escape the wolf and her emerald gaze.

 _What have you done?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **S/O to Emberstorm, who has consistently reviewed each chapter! It means a lot!**

 **I've never been big on author's notes, but I felt compelled to add my thoughts. I'm writing a few chapters ahead right now, and Aspenflight's character isn't doing what I want him to do. I'm not sure if I should let him do what I feel is in character, or steer him in the "right" direction again. I might write out two versions of the same chapter and see which feels more appropriate. Poor Moonpaw is in for some more heartache, either way.**

 **We'll get to see Aspenflight's POV soon, and I'm toying with the idea of writing a POV from Taigi. We'll learn why Hiamovi has such a vendetta against the Clans, and how Taigi feels about her father's commands, either from her own POV or from Moonpaw's glimpses into her mind. Moonpaw is kinda pissed off about that connection, by the way...**


End file.
